Paid to kill
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Un riche homme d'affaire est retrouvé mort dans son bureau. Une affaire de drogue et de crime organisé. Castle et Beckett partent en mission sous couvertures, qui va devenir de plus en plus dangereuse pour eux.
1. Prologue

Ma première vraie fic sur Castle.

Bonne lecture!

**Prologue**

Il était six heures du matin et New-York dormait encore. Les rues étaient encore calmes, la plupart des immeubles fermés et vides. Dehors, il n'y avait personne, à part les quelques courageux joggers qui couraient de bon matin pour éviter la foule qui affluerait dans moins de deux heures. C'est à ce moment là que les activités New-Yorkaises reprendront. Des gens se battront pour un taxi de peur d'arriver en retard au travail ou de louper un rendez-vous, des hommes d'affaires iront signer des contrats avec d'autres hommes d'affaires, des pickpockets agresseront de vieilles dames ou de riches touristes dans la rues. Ces activités là prendront la place de celles qui se déroulent dans le silence de la nuit, quand personne ne voit rien ou, plutôt préfère ne rien voir pour ne pas être mêlés à ce genre de choses.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'appartement du lieutenant Kate Beckett. La jeune femme émit un son proche du grognement et attrapa la source de son réveil brutal sur sa table de nuit. C'est les yeux fermés et la voix encore enrouée de sommeil qu'elle répondit au téléphone.

«-Lieutenant Beckett»

Personne ne l'appelait à cette heure, à part le commissariat lorsqu'il fallait qu'elle se rende sur les lieus d'un meurtre. Alors avant même d'avoir décroché le téléphone elle avait su ce que lui annoncerait la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Son interlocuteur lui donna les informations dont elle avait besoin pour se rendre sur les lieus. Elle raccrocha le téléphone puis le posa à côté d'elle. Elle se frotta les yeux et laissa tomber ses bras sur son lit en soupirant profondément. Elle prenait toujours une ou deux minutes pour se réveiller, le temps de remettre ses esprits en place et de se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attend. C'est aussi le temps qu'elle prenait pour se rappeler ce pour quoi elle en était arrivée à être lieutenant de police plutôt qu'autre chose, ce pour quoi en ce jour d'avril elle allait se rendre dans un appartement d'un des quartiers les plus huppés de New-York. Et comme à chaque fois elle revoyait sa mère, gisante dans cette ruelle qu'elle a maudite à jamais.

Elle attendit que le réveil affiche les six heures et deux minutes, puis s'extirpa de sous la couette. Elle se diriga vers la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche histoire d'achever de se réveiller, puis elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard une serviette autour du corps. Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe, réfléchit un instant et finit par en sortir un jean noir et un chemisier blanc cintré à la taille et à manches gigot. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, se maquiller et se coiffer. Sa toilette enfin achevée elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour boire rapidement un café même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était vraiment mauvais et qu'elle pourrait en boire un bien meilleur au commissariat, avec la machine à café que Castle leur avait offert au début de leur partenariat. Un cadeau qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié, et pour lequel elle bénissait l'écrivain chaque jour même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

Elle retourna une fois de plus dans sa chambre pour mettre la chaîne sur laquelle se trouvait la bague de sa mère, ainsi que la montre de son père. Elle ne sortait jamais sans ces deux bijoux auxquels elle tenait beaucoup.

La jeune femme retourna dans son salon. Elle chaussa ses escarpins noirs, accrocha son badge à sa ceinture et fixa son arme à sa hanche gauche. Kate jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale de la pièce : six heures trente-six. Elle se vêtit d'une veste en cuir noir, mit son portable dans sa poche, prit ses clefs posées dans le dépose-clefs à l'entrée, et les mit également dans sa poche.

La jeune femme sortit de chez elle, ferma la porte et ressortit son portable de sa poche pour appeler son fidèle, quoiqu'un peu collant, acolyte.

Elle monta dans sa voiture en attendant toujours que l'écrivain daigne lui répondre.

Ledit écrivain était encore dans un profond sommeil, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. La sonnerie il la connaissait que trop bien, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres dès que son cerveau s'en rendit compte.

''...So baby yes I know what I am, and no I don't give a damn. And you'll be lovin' it...''

Si Kate Beckett parvenait à savoir qu'il avait choisit cette chanson pour elle, elle le tuerait à coup sûr, mais malgré ça il n'était pas inquiet.

''...Some days I'm a super bitch, up to my old tricks and it won't last forever. Next day I'm your super girl out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better...''

Il fouilla sous son oreiller et finit par en extirper son IPhone qui vibrait et continuait de diffuser la musique. Il se leva de son lit et se décida enfin à répondre tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

«-Castle

-Castle, on a un meurtre. Je passe vous prendre dans un quart d'heure.» dit la jeune femme au bout du fil.

Enfin de l'action, cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'il n'avaient pas d'enquête et ça commencait à l'ennuyer. Il en avait marre de passer ses journées à regarder Beckett faire de la paperasse; même si, le fait de la regarder ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, il pourrait passer sa vie à la regarder pour connaître les moindres traits de son magnifique visage; et à boire du café, bien que le café soit très bon. Il en avait simplement marre de ne faire que ça sans arrêt.

Il se servit une tasse de café. Remonta dans sa chambre en évitant le plus possible de faire du bruit car sa mère et sa fille dormaient encore. Richard ouvrit sa penderie, l'examina, et se décida pour un jean Kaporal et une chemise rayée noir. Il alla dans la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche en prenant soin de se laver les cheveux pour effacer toutes les traces que la nuit avait laissées. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement car sa muse n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Le jeune homme regarda attentivement sa collection de chaussures et prit finalement une paire de converse en cuir noir qui se mariaient très bien avec le reste de sa tenue. Il fourra son portable dans sa poche et descendit. Arrivé en bas il entendit un gazouillement et sentit un drôle de mouvement dans son estomac, visiblement il avait faim. Il alla donc vers le frigidaire pour trouver de quoi remplir son estomac. Mais malheureusement le frigidaire étant vide, c'est à contrecoeur qu'il se résolu à se contenter d'une banane.

A peine avait-il mordu dedans que la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. C'est avec un gros morceau de banane dans la bouche, qu'il s'empressa d'avaler, qu'il alla ouvrir la porte. Son visage arbora un grand sourire à la vue de sa KB.

«-Salut Beckett! Lanca-t-il gaiement

-Salut Castle. Vous êtes près? Répondit la jeune femme elle aussi souriante.

-Oui, attendez deux secondes.» il finit sa banane et en jetta la peau dans la poubelle.

Il attrapa sa veste en daim marron foncé, fourra ses clés dans sa poche et rejoignit le lieutenant sur le pas de la porte.

«-Maintenant on peut y aller!»

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, puis montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme pour se rendre à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué l'homme qui l'avait appelée environ une heure plus tôt.


	2. Chapter One

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Chapitre Un**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de chez la victime, Beckett alla montrer son badge à l'officier qui surveillait les entrées et sorties de l'immeuble et passa sous le légendaire ruban de protection ''Crime scene do not cross''. Suivie de près par Castle qui salua l'officier presque comme s'ils étaient ''potes'' et échangea quelques mots avec lui.

Ils montèrent les deux marches et se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée de cet immeuble occupé par des personnes riches et puissantes, parfois clélèbres, et qui était, de ce fait, très protégé. Kate repéra des caméras de surveillance aux quatre coins de la pièce, qui était relativement grande pour ce à quoi elle servait. Il y avait un garde qui était sans doute là pour surveiller que les seuls personnes qui entraient et sortaient étaient des habitants de l'immeuble.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine d'ascenseur qui était, elle aussi, surveillée par un garde qui avait l'air peu commode.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de la victime ils furent subjugués par le lieu. Dans le séjour, deux des quatre murs étaient peints en rouge, les deux autres en blanc. Sur chaque murs il y avait des tableaux de grands peintres français. Parmi tous ces tableaux, Beckett en reconnu un d'Auguste Renoir, un peintre qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, ce tableau c'était Madame Charpentier et ses enfants. Cet oeuvre représentait une femme avec ses deux filles à bouclettes blondes, l'une des deux était assise sur le chien qui était couché et semblait endormit, les petites filles se regardaient en souriant. Ce tableau reflétait le bonheur et la paix pour la jeune inspectrice de New-York. Les meubles étaient tous anciens, fait en chène et d'autres bois précieux, beaucoup appréciés par les familles riches du XIX ème et XX ème siècle. Une grande cheminée prenait tout un mur.

«Qui que soit la victime, elle avait de bons goûts.» pensa Beckett.

Ils rejoignirent Lanie et les Gars qui étaient dans le bureau de la victime. La victime était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, plutôt charmant. Il était étalé de tout son long au milieu de la pièce, entre le bureau renaissance et la grande bibliothèque de même style.

«-Salut Lanie, alors que peux-tu nous dire sur la victime? Demanda Beckett en s'agenouillant à côté de la légiste.

-C'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je dirais qu'il a était tué avec une arme feu étant donné le trou qu'il a sur le crâne. Il n'y a aucun signe apparent de lutte, répondit Lanie.

-Heure du décés?

-Je suis presque certaine qu'il est mort entre minuit et une heure du matin. Mais j'en saurai plus une fois que je l'aurai raméné à la morgue.

-Merci Lanie.»

La jeune femme se releva et observa plus attentivement la pièce. Elle ne voyait rien d'anormal, tout les objets étaient rangés correctement.

Castle regardait la collection de livres que possédait la victime d'un air très intéréssé. Parfois il sortait un ''wahoo''ou un ''oh un original''.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Esposito.

«-Alors Esposito que peux-tu me dire au sujet de la victime, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Alors, il s'appelait Robert Bradford. Il est né le 15 mars 1961 à New-York. Marié à Kaitlin Bradford.

-Profession?

-Il était directeur d'une grande galerie d'art à New-York, lui répondit Ryan en entrant dans la pièce. Sa femme est dans le salon si tu veux lui parler.

-D'accord. Merci les Gars.»

Elle était sur le point de sortir du bureau lorsqu'elle se retourna:

«-Castle?

-Oui... oui j'arrive.» répondit l'écrivain.

Il reposa le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et suivit le lieutenant jusque dans le salon.

«-Madame Bradford? Je suis le lieutenant K ate Beckett de la police de New-York et voici mon coéquipier Richard Castle.

-Bonjour, répondit la femme en étouffant un sanglot.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment mais, nous aimeriions vous poser quelques questions, lui expliqua Beckett.

-Je vous dirai tous ce que je sais, répondit madame Bradford en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

-Merci. C'est vous qui avez découvert le corps de votre mari?

-Oui. Je l'ai trouvé quand je suis rentrée cette nuit à cinq heures du matin. J'étais allée passer la soirée chez des amis.

-Pourquoi votre mari ne vous a-t-il pas accompagné? Demanda Castle.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait du travail en retard. Je ne me suis pas inquiètée car ce n'était pas la première fois que je me rendais chez des amis sans lui, répondit madame Bradford.

-Pouvez-vous nous donner le nom de vos amis s'il vous plaît?

-Oui... Les Pletzon.

-Quand vous étes rentrée cette nuit, des objets avaient-ils été déplacés?

-Non, pas à mon sens. Et je n'ai rien touché jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, répondit Kaitlin Bradford.

-Encore une question, avez-vous remarqué qulque chose de changé dans le comportement de votre mari ces derniers temps?

-Non rien d'anormal.»

Beckett nota les informations sur son calepin.

«-Merci madame, si nous avons encore besoin de vous, nous vous appellerons.» dit Beckett avec un sourire de compassion pour la femme qui était désormais veuve.

Castle et Beckett retournèrent voir Ryan et Espositto.

«-Vous avez trouvé des indices?

-Non il n'y a rien, même pas une douille qui pourrait nous aider à mieux définir l'arme du crime, répondit Ryan avec un air dépité.

-Il n'y a pas de traces au sol, ni de signes d'effraction non plus, continua Espositto.

-J'ai une hypothèse!» Dit Castle qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

Beckett roula des yeux en entendant l'écrivain et se retourna vers lui. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire.

«-C'est l'oeuvre de la CIA!

-Castle! Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces trois lettres! Railla Beckett, exaspérée.

-Ou bien, c'est une bande du crime organisé ou quelque chose comme ça.»

La jeune femme le regarda, peu convaincue par ce qu'il venait de dire.

«-Attendez, combien de meurtriers son capable de tuer sans laisser aucune trace de leur passage à part les professionnels et les tueurs à gage des bandes de crimes organisé? Avouez que mon hypothèse n'est pas si idiote que ça!»

Elle réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que ce qu'il disait n'était pas si bête que ça et qu'il se pouvait très bien que leur victime se soit faite tuée par un professionnel. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, après tout il avait, il faut l'avouer, souvent raison. Bon bien sûr sauf quand il parlait de la CIA. Pour une fois elle devait bien avouer que son hypothèse tenait la route.

«-Bon, pour une fois vous n'avez peut-être pas tord.» lui avoua Beckett.

Un grand sourire triomphal vint prendre la place de la moue d'enfant sur le visage de Castle.

«-Mais ne criez pas victoire trop vite monsieur l'écrivain!» répliqua-t-elle pour se rattraper quand elle vit son sourire.

Et elle tourna les talons, un sourire en coin.

– – – – – – – –

Beckett était là, devant son tableau blanc, un marqueur dans les mains. Elle fixait ce tableau en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Peut-être qu'elle espèrait qu'en regardant intensémment son éternel tableau elle finirait par trouver la réponse.

Castle revint de la salle de repos avec deux cafés en main. Il en tendit un à Beckett. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore sa dose de vrai café et fut donc heureuse de voir l'écrivain lui en apporter un.

«-On a du nouveau?

-Pour l'instant non. La scientifique n'a trouvée que les empreintes du couple dans le bureau. J'attend toujours le rapport de Lanie. Et Ryan et Espositto sont allés vérifier si madame Bradford était bien chez ses amis hier soir.»

Sur ces derniers mots, le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, les Gars en sortirent puis les rejoignirent.

«-Nous avons vérifié l'alibi de la femme de notre victime et d'après ses amis elle était bien chez eux hier soir jusque quatre heures et demi du matin, lui dit Ryan son bloc note en main.

-Donc je l'enlève de la liste des suspects, elle joignit le geste à la parole, ce qui fait qu'il nous en reste... aucun.»

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait le présentiment que cette affaire aller être compliquée.

«-J'ai pu récupérer les caméras de surveillance du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble ou vivait Bradford; dit Espositto. A priori il n'y a que des gens habitant là-bas qui sont entrés et sortis. Aussi, le gardien n'a rien vu d'anormal au cours de la soirée, et son collègue non plus durant la journée; il fit une pause ; j'ai aussi demandé les relevés bancaires de Robert Bradford. A première vu rien d'anormal, mais quand on y regarde de plus près on se rend compte qu'il y a plusieurs paiements faits sur un compte aux îles Caïmen de façon régulière.

-Et à qui il appartient ce compte? Questionna Beckett, intriguée par ce que venait de lui dire son coéquipier.

-Il appartient à un certain Clifford Grahams. C'est le chef de la plus grosse bande de crime organisé de New-York, et d'après un ami qui bosse aux stups, c'est aussi un grand trafiquant de drogue à la tête d'un réseau très puissant.

-Ah oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui; dit Castle; il me semble que personne n'a jamais réussi à l'attraper car il se cache bien et arrive toujours à échapper à la police. Et, il est très compliqué de trouver des preuves concernant son éventuelle implication dans un meurtre; expliqua-t-il.

-Eh bien! Vous avez l'air bien informé Castle! Lui fit remarquer Beckett.

-J'ai fais des recherches concernant les plus grands criminels et trafiquants de New-York et même du pays. Au fait! J'avais raison pour la bande de crime organisé! Vous voyez Beckett, mes hypothèses finissent par être vraies! Lui dit Castle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui mais, une fois n'est pas coutume Castle! Bon il va falloir trouver un moyen de pouvoir parler avec ce Clifford.

-Hum. Je ne voudrais pas te décourager Beckett, mais à la simple vue d'un poulet Grahams se volatilise comme par magie. Mais d'après ce que je sais il est très souvent dans un grand hôtel bien connu des gens célèbres et puissants, et participe aux soirées d'un bar situé juste à côté, lui aussi cotoyé en majorité par ce genre de personnes.

-Et quel est cet hôtel? Demanda Beckett qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

-The Ritz-Carlton à côté de Battery Park.» lui répondit Espositto.

Castle regarda Beckett avec un grand sourire. Lui aussi pensait à quelque chose.

«-Vous pensez à ce que je pense lieutenant?

-Tout dépend ce à quoi vous pensez Castle!

- Hôtel? Bar? Stars? Mission sous-couverture! Dit-il d'un ton anthousiaste.

-Hum...

-Dites oui Beckett! C'est notre seule façon de pouvoir lui parler!» il lui fit une moue à laquelle on ne pouvait résister.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, pour le faire mijoter un peu. Mais en vérité sa décision était déjà prise. Et puis, il avait raison c'était le meilleur et le seul moyen de pouvoir parler à Grahams.

«-Puisqu'on a pas le choix...»

Castle lacha un grand ''yes!'' et sauta presque au plafond tant il était enthousiaste. Beckett roula des yeux mais sourit intérieurement.

Après tout une mission sous-couvertures pouvait être sympa!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapitre Deux **

Castle était tout excité à l'idée de partir en mission sous-couvertures avec Beckett. Il en rêvait depuis longtemps. En plus dans un hôtel de stars riches et célébres, là où les soirées sont chics et glamours, où les femmes sont vêtues de robes de soirées souvent légères. Si Beckett voulait se fondre dans la masse elle devrait elle aussi mettre une des ces robes. Peut-être une robe comme celle qu'il lui avait offerte pour l'enquête où ils avaient dû aller dans une soirée ''mondaine'' en sous-couvertures. Cette robe lui allait tellement bien! Elle épousait merveilleusement sa silouhette et mettait en valeur ses formes avantageuses. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'il avait bien choisit sa robe. Elle était tellement magnifique dedans.

Même s'ils étaient en mission, ils allaient sans doute bien s'amuser quand même. Dommage qu'à New-York il n'y avait pas la plage... pensa-t-il des images de sa coéquipière en maillot de bain dans la tête.

«-Bon, avant de partir en sous-couvertures nous devons interroger la femme de Bradford pour savoir si elle était au courant que son mari se droguait, ou tout du moins achetait de la drogue.

-Je l'ai appelée pour lui dire que nous avions d'autres questions à lui poser, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit Esposito à sa patronne.

-Très bien. En plus nous n'avons pas trouvé de drogue chez lui, alors nous n'avons pas intêret à nous tromper dans ce que nous avançons, répondit la jeune femme.

-Mais il y a quand même des paiements faits sur le compte de Grahams sur les relevés bancaires de Bradford, donc c'est que nous ne devons pas nous tromper, dit Castle.

-Oui, mais le procureur ne l'entend pas de cette oreilles, lui répondit Beckettt, il veut des preuves tangibles. En plus on est pas sûr qu'il achetait de la drogue à Clifford Grahams, continua-t-elle.

-Mais s'il ne lui achetait pas de drogue, à quoi servait tous l'argent qu'il lui versait? Demanda Castle, en se grattant le menton.

-C'est justement la question que je me pose, lui répondit Beckett.»

Les Gars se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ils trouvaient tout les deux que Castle et Beckett étaient fait pour travailler ensemble, voir même plus.

Si cet homme ne se droguait pas, que faisait-il de cette drogue? Et si justement il n'y avait pas de drogue, quelles étaient ses relations avec Clifford Grahams et surtout, pourquoi lui faisait-il des virements aussi réguliers? Un tueur à gage ne se faisait pas payer si peu cher, même en plusieurs virements. Puis, Bradford était riche, donc il n'avait pas besoin de payer en plusieurs fois. Il ne faisait aucun doutes que Bradford achetait de la drogue à Grahams. Mais maintenant il fallait le prouver. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Beckett.

La perspective de partir en mission sous-couvertures avec Castle lui plaisait beaucoup même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Sinon, il s'en amuserait trop et la taquinerait ce qui finirait par agacer la jeune femme.

«-Beckett? Kaitlin Bradford est arrivée, Espositto la tira de sa rêverie.

-Oh... euh... oui j'arrive.» lui répondit-elle.

Beckett alla vers la salle d'interrogatoire, suivie par Castle.

«-Bonjour madame Bradford, dit la jeune femme

-Bonjour lieutenant, on m'a dit que vous aviez encore des questions à me poser? Questionna la veuve.

-Oui. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Votre mari consommait-il de la drogue? Demanda Beckett, en s'asseyant.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que cette question? Répliqua Kaitlin Bradford, outrée.

-Nous avons regardé ses relevés bancaires, et il faisait des virement sur le compte d'un trafiquant de drogue, Clifford Grahams, répondit-elle

-Jamais entendu parler de lui, ni de drogue.»

Beckett lui mit la photo de Grahams sous les yeux.

«-Reconnaissez vous cet homme madame Bradford?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qui est-ce?

-Clifford Grahams.

-Je vous jure que je ne sais rien à propos de cela. Je ne regardais jamais les relevés bancaires de mon mari. Ce n'est pas qu'il me les cachait, non, mais ça ne m'interessait pas. Je lui faisait confiance. Mais je vois maintenant que j'ai peut-être eu tord, dit la femme d'un ton triste.

-Je suis désolée, dit Beckett avec un sourire de compassion. C'est tout ce que nous vouliions vous demander. Merci madame.»

Kaitlin Bradford leur adressa un petit sourire triste et Castle et Beckett sortirent de la pièce.

«-Alors? Demandèrent Espositto et Ryan en coeur.

-Elle dit ne rien savoir à propos de cette histoire. Et je la crois. Elle a l'air d'une femme ayant toute confiance en son mari et ne s'occupant pas de ce qu'il fait, expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors, il n'y a plus qu'une solution pour savoir ce à quoi servait tout cet argent, dit Castle avec un grand sourire, mission sous-couverture!

-Malheureusement oui Castle, lui répondit Beckett avec ironie, ironie qu'elle ne montra pas.»

Le capitaine Montgomery se dirigea vers eux.

«-Alors cette histoire de drogue, la femme en sait quelque chose? Demanda-t-il à Beckett

-Apparemment non, elle n'était au courant de rien.

-Donc vous allez devoir partir en mission sous-couvertures pour entrer en contact avec Grahams.

-Oui, répondit Castle d'un ton anthousiaste, Beckett roula des yeux.

-Ils vous faut une fausse identité sinon il n'auront pas de mal à vous démasquer, dit Montgomery.

-Oui il vaut mieux, approuva la jeune femme.»

– – – – – – – –

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient créés leur nouvelle identité. Castle s'appelerait Mark Haswood, un homme devenu riche en jouant aux jeux d'argent. Beckett, elle, s'appelerait Nora Haswood, ancienne call-girl. Mariés depuis environ un an, ils seraient en vacances à New-York, et veudraient des soirées VIP et dévergondées pour faire la fête. De ce fait, il pourront prétendre vouloir de la drogue et aller parler avec Grahams. L'hôtel était réservé, une voiture louée.

Ils seront en communication avec l'équipe par téléphone. Comme ça ils pourront rester en contact et continuer d'enquêter ensemble. Aussi, lorsqu'ils iront parler à Grahams, ils auront une oreillette pour qu'Espositto et Ryan puissent tout entendre et même enregistrer la conversation.

Cette enquête promettait d'être compliquée et éprouvante. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de preuves concernant l'affaire de drogue, ce qui pouvait les mettre en danger et compromettre leur mission.

Beckett était confiante et savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas fausse route. Au pire, ça leur permettrait peut-être de boucler le plus grand trafiquant de drogue de New-York même si ce n'était pas le but premier de leur mission.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à dix huit heures. L'heure à laquelle ils se rendraient à l'hôtel.

Castle rentra chez lui pour préparer ses affaires. Il savait qu'il allait dormir dans la même chambre, peut-être dans le même lit que Beckett. Et pour une fois, il allait tout faire pour ne pas la faire enrager. Cette mission pourrait lui permettre de se rapprocher un peu plus de la jeune femme et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

«-Eh bien mon fils, tu pars en voyage? Demanda Martha en voyant Castle descendre avec une valise.

-Non, Beckett et moi partons en mission sous-couvertures! Répondit-il, sourire au lèvres.

-Oh. J'espère que tu en profiteras pour enfin l'embrasser! Tu sais que cette fille est faite pour toi! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend?

-Mère!

-Richard, tu sais très bien que je dis la vérité. Tu l'aimes et ça se voit! Si tu ne l'aimais pas pourquoi tu continuerais à la suivre? Lui répliqua-t-elle

-Pour mes recherches mère.

-Tu as fais assez de ''recherches'' pour écrire une vingtaine de bouquins si ce n'est plus, lui répondit-elle d'un ton théâtral dont elle seule avait le secret.

-Mère je ne souhaite pas parler de ça avec toi! Lui répliqua-t-il.

-Suis mon conseil Richard!

-Bien sûr mère!»

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son loft.

«-Tu embrasseras Alexis pour moi? Je l'appellerai de toute façon, demanda-t-il;

-Ce serait fait.» répondit Martha.

Ils se firent un signe d'au revoir, et Castle disparu derrière la porte, laissant Martha à ses réflexions concernant les sentiments qu'avait son fils pour la jeune et jolie Kate Beckett.

– – – – –

Kate était dans sa chambre antrain de préparer ses affaires. Prenait-elle des souvêments sexy ou pas? Comme elle allait se retrouver dans la même chambre que Castle, elle hésitait. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'il tombe par inadvertence sur ses sous-vêtements. Bien qu'elle était sûre que ce ne serait pas par inadvertence.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir et mit ses sous-vêtements préfèrés dans sa valise. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Elle mit ses deux plus belles et plus sexy robes de soirée, pour se faire passer pour une ancienne call-girl elle allait en avoir besoin. Si jamais elle n'en avait pas assez, elle en achéterait une sur place. Elle mit aussi deux paires de talons, ses affaires de toilette et son maquillage puis ferma la valise.

Elle était enfin prête. Elle retourna dans le salon, valise en main et la posa près du comptoire.

Josh était rentré pour lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte. Comme elle lui avait demandée d'être plus souvent avec elle, il se libérait le plus souvent possible pour passer la soirée avec la jeune femme. L'idée de la voir avec son écrivain de coéquipier, dans la même chambre, voir peut-être même dans le même lit pendant quelques jours déplaisait beaucoup au jeune chirurgien. Il avait bien remarqué que l'écrivain ne tenait pas à Kate comme on tient à une simple amie, qu'il la regardait avec amour et que quand le chirurgien la prenait dans ses bras sa mâchoire se crispée et son regard s'assombrissait. Et il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit souvent avec Kate pour ne pas la voir s'éloigner de lui pour aller se consoler dans les bras de ce Richard Castle, parce que si ça venait à se produire, il perdrait la jeune femme. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas!

Il était déjà dix-sept heures trente. Beckett allait devoir s'en aller dans quelques minutes.

Josh se leva du canapé et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il l'enlaça et plongea son regard dans le sien.

«-Tu vas me manquer _honey_.»_, _lui murmura-t-il.

Puis il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de passion et d'amour. Kate répondit à son baiser qui devint de plus en plus profond. Elle enlaca ses bras autour de son cou..

Il allait certainement lui manquer un peu, mais elle serait avec Richard. Elle aimait Josh, mais pas assez pour s'engager sur le long terme avec lui, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser croire que leur histoire pouvait durer. Aussi, quand il lui disait je t'aime elle ne répondait que par un joli sourire ou un timide ''moi aussi''. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Et Kate commencait à se rendre compte que son coeur était déjà prit par un autre homme malgré le fait qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, même s'il était un très bon amant, elle s'immaginait dans les bras de cet autre homme. Cet autre homme elle allait dormir dans la même pièce que lui pendant cette mission.

Après un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent.

«-Je vais t'accompagner au commissariat si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il

-Oh... euh... oui si tu veux.» répondit-elle en souriant

Ils sortirent de l'appartement de Kate puis se rendirent en voiture au commissariat.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapitre Trois**

Lorsque Castle vit Beckett arriver au commissariat accompagnée par son chirurgien il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Josh sorti de la voiture, lanca un regard à l'écrivain, un regard qui voulait lui signaler que Kate Beckett était à Josh Davidson, un regard qui avait des airs menacants. Castle vit que Josh n'était pas enchanté par cette mission.

Le pire pour l'écrivain fut quand il les vit s'échanger quelques baisers avant de s'enlacer. Il avait rapidement détourné le regard pour ne pas voir ça, son coeur se serrait et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait l'air bien, l'air heureuse dans les bras du jeune homme brun. Elle souriait, elle riait et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir rire et sourire. Le simple fait de la voir heureuse lui retirait toute la jalousie qu'il pouvait éprouver. Oh oui il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir heureuse.

Avant de remonter dans sa voiture, le chirurgien regarda une nouvelle fois l'écrivain, cette fois-ci ce fut un regard plus appuyé, un regard qui lui disait, le priait, de faire attention à la jeune femme, de prendre soin d'elle. Il lui répondit par un hauchement de tête. Oui, il ferait attention à Kate, pas pour Josh, pas pour lui, mais juste pour elle. Parce qu'elle était sa coéquipière, son amie et qu'il se devait de la protéger.

La jeune femme arriva vers lui en lui souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire. Il ne devait plus penser à Josh, mais profiter de l'instant présent et de cette mission. Car il serait avec elle et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

«-Alors Castle, vous êtes prêt? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Oui, plus que prêt! Si vous saviez depuis le temps que j'attend que l'on ait une mission undercover, enfin une vraie je veux dire!» lui répondit-il avec anthousiasme, tout son ressentiment envers Josh s'étant apparemment envolé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de location, chargèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre puis montèrent dans la voiture. Comme à son habitude Beckett prit le volant et Castle s'installa sur le siège passager.

Le début du trajet jusqu'au Ritz-Carlton fut calme. Castle observait de temps à autre Beckett, détaillait son visage, relevait chacune de ses expressions. Il la trouvait tellement belle.

Beckett était tellement absordée par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas Castle qui l'observait. Elle pensait à sa relation avec Josh. Il était vrai qu'il était très gentil, adorable même, doux, intentionné, respectueux. Il était aussi un très bon amant, il faisait attention à chacun de ses désirs et mettait ceux de la jeune femme avant les siens. Mais ils ne se voyaient pas assez souvent, lorsqu'il travaillait elle ne travaillait pas et inversement. Ils ne parlaient donc pas souvent. Aussi, ils savaient que peu de chose l'un de l'autre. Lui ne connaissait pas les blessures qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était. Et elle ne savait rien sur la vie du chirurgien, son enfance ou ce qui était indispensable de savoir lorsque l'on était avec quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi restait-elle avec lui s'il ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction intellectuelle dont elle avait besoin? Kate sentait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cet homme-là, sa sensation d'avoir le coeur prit par un autre homme se confirmait de jour en jour. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne une décision!

Castle, voyant le trouble de sa coéquipière, lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle répondit par un hauchement de tête et un sourire.

L'écrivain passa tout le reste du trajet à raconter des blagues pour détendre la jeune femme. Ce qui eut l'air de marcher car elle riait beaucoup.

– – – – – – – – –

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ritz-Carlton, ils allèrent à l'acceuil demander les clès de leur chambre réservée au nom de Nora et Mark Haswood. Beckett fit un effort et laissa Castle poser une main dans le bas de son dos, il fallait bien qu'ils aient l'air d'un couple pour ne pas se faire repèrer. Mais elle se promit de le réprimander plus tard.

Ils rejoignirent leur suite, la 256, au deuxième étage. C'était un joli deux pièces. Les murs et le sol de couleur clair rendait l'endroit lumineux. Dans le salon se trouvait un canapé, un mini-bar qui était plus maxi que mini, et aussi, et surtout, un grand meuble de télévision, ce qui était pour Castle la chose la plus importante! La deuxième pièce était une chambre spacieuse où trônait un grand lit. Par la fenêtre on pouvait voir la statue de la liberté et Ellis Island, la vue était magnifique. Beckett trouvait que cette suite reflétait le romantisme, mais comme elle était en mission elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas en profiter.

Castle, après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire, c'était dirigé vers le meuble de télèvision. Il avait trouvé une collection de dvd cultes et s'extasiait devant chacun d'eux.

«-Regardez Beckett, ce ne sont que les grands succès du cinéma américain!» dit l'écrivain avec un sourire enfantin.

Beckett roula des yeux et continua son inspection des lieus. Ils avaient de la chance d'être tombés dans un si bel hôtel.

«-Castle?

-Huum, oui

-Il y a une soirée ce soir dans le bar à côté de l'hôtel, nous devrions y aller pour au moins repérer Grahams et nous assurer qu'il est bien ici.

-Oui bonne idée, et on pourra faire la fête! Répondit-il

-Castle, on est ici mission, pas au Club Med! Lui répliqua-t-elle.

-Oui mais je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser vous aussi!» lui dit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Elle roula des yeux une dernière fois puis alla vers le lit où se trouvait sa valise et l'ouvrit.

«-Il est déjà dix-huit heures trente et la soirée commence à vingt heures, alors nous devrions commencer à nous préparer.

-D'accord mais j'y vais en premier, les hommes sont toujours plus rapides que les femmes!

-C'est parce que la plupart des hommes ne prennent pas le temps de se faire beaux!

-Mouais trouvez une excuse!» et il disparu dans la salle de bain.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain blanche autour de ses hanches. Beckett releva la tête de son portable et vit Castle debout devant elle, dans cette tenue plus que légère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de parcourir le corps de l'écrivain. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur de la manière la plus imperceptible possible. Elle le trouvait tellement sexy!

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Castle:

«-Euh... j'ai... oublié... mes vêtements, annonça-t-il d'un ton embarrassé.

-C'est pas malin!»répondit-elle ayant reprit ses esprits.

Castle haussa les épaules, alla prendre ses vêtement qu'il avait posé sur une chaîse et retourna dans la salle de bain, puis en ressortit deux minutes plus tard.

«-Alors? Lui demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui même pour lui montrer sa tenue.

-Pas mal Castle!

-Je me trouve beau gosse!» répondit-il en adressant à sa propre personne un clin-d'oeil dans le miroir.

Elle leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Puis elle alla se préparer, mais, elle, elle n'oublia pas ses vêtements.

Quand elle ressortit Castle resta figé tant il la trouvait jolie. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme, détaillant chaque partie de son corps, chaque pan de la robe. Cette robe, était d'une couleur rouge foncée presque noire, elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ce qui dévoilait les longues jambes au galbe parfait de Kate. La robe avait un beau décolleté façon col bénitier et était fendue au niveau de la cuisse gauche. La jeune femme portait une paire de talon de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle avait relévé ses cheveux dans un chignon et une mèche dépassée de celui-ci, elle s'était aussi légèremment maquillée.

Voyant le trouble de son coéquipier, Beckett regarda sa robe, puis releva la tête et lui demanda:

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle? C'est la robe c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète

-Non, non, elle est très bien cette robe. Vous êtes, très bien dedans... , il appréhendait ce qu'il s'apprétait à dire, vous êtes... très belle.»

Beckett lui sourit, elle sentait rosir ses joues et baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

«-Merci Castle» lui répondit-elle, le gratifiant de son plus joli sourire.

Ils restèrent comme ça environ trente secondes, trente secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Le silence commencant à se faire pesant, Beckett dit:

«-Nous devrions aller dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel puis nous rendre dans ce bar.»

Il répondit par un hochement de tête. Kate prit son petit sac à main dans lequel elle mit son arme et son portable. Puis, ils partirent en direction du restaurant en prenant les airs d'un vrai couple. Ce qui, même si cela peut paraître étonnant, ne fut pas si compliqué pour eux.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapitre Quatre**

Au restaurant, ils mangèrent tranquillement en prenant les airs d'un couple des plus ordinaires. Ils se taquinaient souvent, se cherchant l'un l'autre en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. Beckett s'amusait à appeler Castle ''Mon sucre d'orge'', lui, n'osant pas l'affubler d'un surnom idiot de peur de subir ses foudres une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés dans leur chambre, ne fit que lui lancer de petits regards subjectifs, des clins-d'oeil, des frôlements de jambes. Ce à quoi elle répondait par des regards noirs et foudroyants ou d'autres petits coups plus violents accompagnés de petits sourires narquois.

Beckett passa en revue tous les hommes pouvant correspondre au profil de Grahams, au cas où il se trouverait dans le restaurant. Mais bien sûr il n'était pas là.

Ils finirent de dîner, payèrent puis sortir du restaurant.

«-Bon, c'est l'heure de la soirée, alors allons-y.» commanda Beckett.

Castle afficha un beau sourire et présenta son bras à la jeune femme. Elle fut surprise par son geste, regarda le bras de l'écrivain, réfléchit un instant, puis le regarda en souriant et glissa son bras sous celui de Castle. Ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'au bar.

Un vigile qui devait bien faire deux mètres surveillait l'entrée, à côté de celui-ci un homme tenant un registre notait les noms des personnes qui entraient dans le bar. Ils s'approchèrent des deux hommes. Beckett prit un air aguicheur et dit au vigile:

«-Salut, dit-elle en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieur, on peut entrer?

-Bien sûr ma jolie, lui répondit-il, quel est votre nom?

-Nora Haswood et mon mari Mark Haswood.»

Le vigil lanca un petit regard à Castle, visiblement déçu de constater que la jeune femme n'était pas libre. Castle se rapprocha de Beckett, pour faire comprendre à l'armoire à glace que la jeune femme était la sienne. Beckett sentit le corps de Castle dans son dos mais ne silla pas.

L'autre homme nota sur son registre leur nom, leur tamponna la main, puis ils entrèrent.

Le bar était déjà bien rempli et les gens se déhanchaient sur la piste, des verres d'alcool en main. La musique allait très fort, les enseintes diffusaient une chanson de David Ghetta.

Beckett commenca à se déhancher, se confondant à la foule. Castle la suivait en ne quittant pas son corps des yeux. Il suivait chacun de ses pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la jeune femme. L'écrivain aimait ses mouvements doux et sensuels, voir son corps de déesse bouger sur la musique. Jamais il n'avait été autant hypnotisé par une femme qui dansait. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimétres de la jeune femme, à tel point qu'il aurait pût la toucher, elle se retourna tout en continuant son déhanché sensuel. Il commenca à danser lui aussi, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas frôler Beckett. Elle rapprocha son visage de lui, et lui cria à fin qu'il l'entende:

«-Essayer de repérer Grahams, il ne doit pas être loin.»

Il fit oui de la tête. L'odeur de cerise de la belle lui ayant donné le tourni, il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Cette femme le rendait fou sans s'en rendre compte.

Beckett aperçu un groupe d'hommes qui prenait les escaliers montant à l'étage. Parmi eux, elle reconnu Grahams qui discutait avec un des hommes. Elle se retourna vers Castle et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

«-Vous avez vu le groupe d'hommes montant les escaliers? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Oui, et il me semble avoir reconnu Grahams.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que nous montions sans autorisation.

-Oui vous avez raison, lui répondit-il.

-Allons demander au barman si nous pouvons y aller.» proposa-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où deux hommes vêtus de chemises à moitié ouvertes préparaient et servaient des cocktails pour la plupart très alcoolisés. Elle s'appuya sur le bar, Castle l'imita.

«-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

-Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ma jolie, ses yeux avaient dérivé vers le décolleté de son interlocutrice.

-Mon mari et moi aimerions parler à Clifford Grahams, nous avons quelques petites choses à lui demander.» elle lui adressa un regard charmeur pour appuyer sa demande.

Castle ayant vu les yeux du barman plonger dans le décolleté de sa coéquipière, fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Le dit jeune homme remonta vers le visage du lieutenant et lui dit:

«-Je ne sais pas si il peut vous recevoir, mais je vais lui demander.»

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant ce temps là Beckett avait bipper Espositto pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient parler à Grahams et qu'ils mettaient leur oreillette.

«-Il va vous recevoir maintenant, suivez moi.» leur annonça le barman.

Il fit signe à son collègue de s'occuper seul des clients le temps d'enmener le ''couple'' voir Clifford Grahams.

Dans la cage d'escaliers, il y avait de nombreuses photos sur lesquelles figuraient Grahams et ses amis. Il y avait parfois des sportifs ou des anciens membres de groupes de musiques. Grahams était bel et bien une star, peut-être même une légende vivante.

Arrivés à l'étage ils longérent un couloir qui ne menait qu'à une seule et même pièce. Le barman frappa à la porte et ils entendirent une voix grave dire:

«-Entrez!»

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte sur une grande pièce très joliement décorée. Au milieu de cette pièce trônait un bureau derrière lequel était assit Grahams. Les hommes que le ''couple'' avait vu tout à l'heure étaient assit sur des fauteuils. Clifford Grahams était un homme au cheveux grisonnant mais à la carure encore solide. Il avait un sourire de vieillard bienveillant. Rien ne laissait penser qu'il était un trafiquant de drogue doublé d'un commanditaire de meurtre.

Ils approcha du ''couple''.

«-Bonsoir mademoiselle, il prit la main de Beckett et la baisa, bonsoir monsieur, il tendit la main à Castle que celui-ci serra. Eh bien, asseyez-vous donc.» dit-il en montrant les deux chaises de la main.

Castle et Beckett prirent place.

«-Alors, déjà à qui ai-je affaire?

-Je suis Nora Haswood et voici mon mari Mark.

-Vous avez un bien joli prènom, dit-il à la jeune femme qui sourit à cette remarque. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Une de nos connaissances nous a parlé de vous. Elle nous a dit que nous pouvions nous procurer de quoi faire durer la fête toute la nuit.

-Eh bien, votre connaissance a dit la vérité. Elle a un nom la connaissance? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

-Oui, c'est un certain Robert Bradford.

-Oh, Bradford, un chic type.

-Il nous a dit qu'il y avait moyen de faire baisser le prix si nous disions que nous étions ses amis, expliqua Castle qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Bradford. D'ailleurs je me demande bien où il est passé, dit-il d'un air faussement songeur. Néanmoins nous avons moyen de nous arranger, je ne refuse jamais une affaire. Voulez-vous que l'on se fixe un rendez-vous?

-Oui, nous ne sommes pas de la région et ne sommes à New-York que pour la semaine.

-Eh bien dans ce cas disons demain soir, ici même à la même heure? Proposa Grahams.

-Nous serons là, assura Beckett.

-Parfait.»

Les sbires de Clifford n'avaient rien dit durant toute la conversation, et s'étaient contenté d'observer le jeune couple.

Tout trois se levèrent. Grahams accompagna les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Castle se retourna et lui dit:

«-Nous ne savions pas que le bar vous appartenait?

-Oh, il fait partie des nombreux bars qui m'appartiennent, ce n'est pas le plus grand!» répondit le vieillard en riant.

Castle et Beckett sourirent eux aussi.

– – – – – – – –

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel directement après avoir vu Grahams. Il était déjà onze heures et il fallait qu'ils fassent le point avant de se coucher. Ils appellèrent les Gars qui n'avaient perdu aucune miette de ce qui c'était dit durant la conversation.

«-Espo' tu as enregistré la conversation? Demanda Beckett

-Oui j'ai tout enregistré. Nous avons la preuve qu'il vendait de la drogue à Bradford.

-Oui, ça vaut dire qu'on a eu raison de venir ici. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on trouve si il a quelque chose avoir avec la mort de Bradford, dit Beckett.

-Vous avez remarqué que lorsque vous avez prononcé le nom de Robert Bradford il a eu un air surprit? Dit Caslte

-Oui, je l'ai vu. Comme si il savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Quand il a dit qu'il se demandait où était Bradford, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de penser ce qu'il disait, dit la jeune femme en réfléchissant.

-Il est fort probable qu'il soit impliqué dans la mort de Bradford, dit Ryan.

-Oui tu as raison. Bon nous n'en apprendront pas plus ce soir alors je pense que nous devrions tous nous coucher pour être en forme demain, repondit Beckett.

-Bonne nuit boss, bonne nuit bro', dirent Ryan et Espositto.

-Bonne nuit les gars!» répondirent Castle et Beckett.

Ils raccrochèrent.

Beckett s'approcha de sa valise, en sortit un pyjama en satin rose plutôt sexy que Castle ne manqua pas de regarder.

«-Je suis fatiguée, dit la jeune femme en étouffant un baillement et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Moi aussi.» répondit Castle que le baillement de sa coéquipière fit bailler.

Elle ressortit deux minutes plus tard. Elle avait noué ses cheveux dans une queue négligée de laquelle dépassait son éternelle mèche et s'était démaquillée. Ce qui, ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi jolie. Elle trouva Castle assit sur le canapé, en pyjama lui aussi, en train de jouer sur son Iphone. Il releva la tête de son téléphone et dit:

«-Qui prend le lit?

-Moi! S'écria Beckett.

-Eh! Pourquoi ce serait vous? Demanda-t-il, indigné.

-Parce que je suis la femme et que vous êtes un gentleman, répondit-elle avec un joli sourire charmeur.

-Vous marquez un point! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire dormir sur le canapé.

-Voudriez-vous que l'on dise que vous n'êtes pas un gentleman?»

La jeune femme venait de toucher un des points sensibles de l'écrivain. Il ne voulait absolument pas détériorer son image de gentleman.

«-Vous avez raison, je vais dormir sur le canapé.» dit-il, résigné.

Elle afficha un sourire de gagnante alors qu'elle allait s'allonger sur le lit. Castle prit le plaide posé sur le lit et s'installa sur le canapé en pensant à la jolie jeune femme se trouvant dans la même pièce que lui.

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.


	6. Chapter Five

_Voilà le chapitre cinq. _

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir._

**Chapitre Cinq**

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le jour commencait à peine à se lever. Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient par la fenêtre et rendaient la vue sur la statue de la liberté encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'était. La journée s'annonçait douce et ensoleillée.

Beckett alla la première se doucher pendant que Castle regardait Tom Sawyer à la télévision. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, et qu'à la vue de sa tenue vestimentaire il ne pouvait pas déambuler dans l'hôtel. Enfin... presque rien à faire. Il s'arrêta de regarder le dessin-animé, tourna la tête et posa les yeux sur le sac de Beckett posé à côté de la petite commode de la chambre. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de le faire, mais d'un certain côté, il craignait que Beckett ne sorte de la salle-de-bain et le surprenne entrain de le faire. Que dirait-il alors? Aurait-il au moins le temps de se défendre ou l'achéverait-elle avant? Il avait peur, mais l'envie prenait petit à petit le dessus. Il aimait vivre dangereusement, et même s'il savait que la colère de sa coéquipière pouvait être bien plus redoutable que bien d'autres choses, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des bêtises, et de manquer, de nombreuses fois, de se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux.

Après avoir réfléchi, il se leva et se diriga rapidement vers ce sac. Il l'empoigna et le déposa sur le lit, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour pouvoir en même temps épier les bruits venant de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit doucement la fermeture éclair et ouvrir complétent le sac. Là, il vit de la dentelle, beaucoup de dentelle. Il n'y avait que de la lingerie en dentelle: dentelle blanche, dentelle rouge, dentelle noire et autres couleurs. Il déglutit en songeant à la jeune femme simplement vêtue de ces légers bouts de tissu. L'écrivain avait souvent fantasmé sur sa coéquipière, mais jamais il n'avait eut en main ses sous-vêtements, qui laissaient immaginer de jolies choses. Castle n'était pas étonné de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il immaginait mal une femme comme Beckett portant de simples sous-vêtements de coton, elle était d'une grande féminité, jamais à la limite de la vulgarité, ce qui, de nos jours, était assez rare. Il sortit de sa rêverie, rangea rapidemment les affaires de la jeune femme, et referma la fermeture éclair.

Il entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain et vit la porte s'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'il jetta le sac, qui, par chance, retomba dans la bonne position à son emplacement habituel.

Beckett sortit de la salle de bain, et vit l'air étrange de l'écrivain. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda, intriguée par son attitude:

«-Eh bien Castle! Que vous arrive-t-il? On dirait que vous venez de croiser un fantôme!

-Oh... euh non, tout va bien!» lui répondit-il, soulagé de constater qu'elle ne s'était aperçue de rien.

Elle fronça une dernier fois les sourcils avec un petit sourire amusé face à l'air apeuré de l'écrivain, et alla ranger son pyjama dans son sac. Encore une fois, elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un y avait touché. L'écrivain soupira longuement, lâchant la pression qui était montée en flêche quelques minutes auparavant.

Castle alla se doucher et s'habiller lui aussi. Puis, ils descendirent petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel.

– – – – – – – –

Pendant que Castle mangeait avec bon appétit les nombreuses vienoiseries et buvait des chocolats au lait qui sentait merveilleusement bon le cacao, Beckett parcourait la salle des yeux à la recherche du trafiquant de drogue. Elle le vit passer à quelques tables de la leur, lui adressant un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cet homme ne lui inspirait ni peur, ni mépris. Non, elle éprouvait plutôt de la sympathie pour lui. Il avait beau être trafiquant de drogue et chef de la plus grande bande de crime organisé de New-York, elle ne décelait rien de mauvais venant de lui. Il parlait de manière posée, avait quelque chose de bon dans le regard, de la douceur, il souriait beaucoup et riait facilement. L'ironie était qu'il était le suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtre. Tout cela l'empêchait de se faire une opinion sur ce Clifford Grahams. Cachait-il de la violence sous sa douceur apparente? Essayait-il de les amadouer pour pouvoir les éliminer eux aussi? Elle ne savait pas.

La jeune lieutenant n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire une opinion sur ses suspects, elle savait que cela pouvait l'empêcher de faire correctement son travail. Elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments se mêlent à son professionalisme. Alors, petit à petit elle avait apprit à se focaliser sur les enquêtes, en ne cherchant pas à se faire une opinion sur les suspects ou les coupables. Mais, parfois la jeune femme n'y arrivait pas, elle se laissait toucher par ces personnes qu'elle était censée arrêter, mettre en prison et, au final, chambouler le cours de leur vie.

Beckett sortit de ses réflexions et se refocalisa sur sa tasse de café.

«-Bah alors Beckett, vous ne mangez pas? Demanda Castle, la bouche pleine.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

-Vous avez tord! C'est tellement bon!» répliqua-t-il

Elle sourit. La jeune femme éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit que l'écrivain s'était mit du chocolat sur le nez.

– – – – – – – –

Après avoir mangé copieusement, surtout pour Castle, ils retournèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Là, le coeur de Beckett rata un battement et la jeune femme manqua de trébucher tant elle était surprise par la personne qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Josh se tenait debout devant la porte, une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant son casque de moto. Il semblait nerveux et en colère à la fois. Que faisait-il ici? Comment avait-il trouvé l'hôtel où elle était en mission? Ces questions l'envahirent aussitôt.

Elle s'approcha tout de même de lui en souriant. Un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Son visage était fermé. Castle, lui, préfèra rester en retrait.

«-Eh Josh, que fais-tu ici? Demanda la jeune femme en parlant le plus bas possible, Je suis contente de te voir mais tu risques de faire tomber ma couverture.

-Eh bien je vois que vous ne chossissez pas les hôtels de dernière classe! Tu t'amuses bien avec ton ''mari'' Nora? Lui répondit-il en appuyant sur ses deux derniers mots.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Je suis en mission sous-couvertures! Chuchota-elle.

-Mission sous-couvertures _my foot, _cria-t-il

-Josh s'il te plaît, tu vas tout fiche en l'air! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire une scène de jalousie? S'indigna-t-elle, choquée par le comportement du chirurgien.

-J'en ai marre Kate ,répondit-il en baissant la voix, tu es plus souvent avec ton écrivain qu'avec moi! Tu sais, une fois où nous faisions l'amour, tu as murmuré son nom!»

La jeune femme était bouche-bée et ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait murmuré le prénom de l'écrivain dans un moment comme celui-là? Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

«-Je... Je suis désolée, dit-elle, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

-Au début j'ai pensé que tu étais distraite et que tu pensais à ton travail, mais au bout d'un moment j'ai compris que je n'étais pas celui qui occupait tes pensées. Tu me parlais tellement souvent de Castle, racontant ses exploits comme si tu parlais d'un super héros. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sentais délaissé. J'avais l'impression d'être une roue de secours, d'être un jouet. On ne peux plus continuer ainsi Kate, expliqua-t-il après avoir reprit son calme.

-Josh, je... je m'en veux de t'avoir fais subir cela. Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, ne dis rien et restons-en là. Notre histoire ne menera nul part, lui dit-il, une once de tristesse dans le regard.

-Tu as sans doute raison.» finit-elle.

Il lui dit adieu et sortit, la laissant là, sans voix. Elle était soulagée d'un poids, elle n'allait plus avoir besoin de faire semblant de l'aimer, de se persuader qu'elle l'aimait. Mais ce qu'il lui avait raconté la tourmentait, si elle avait murmurré le prénom de l'écrivain alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Josh, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle aimait l'écrivain? Ce qu'elle pensait depuis quelques jours commencait à se confirmer. Elle espérait que Castle n'ait rien entendu de leur conversation, elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse ses sentiments à son égard, pas maintenant tout du moins.

Castle la rejoignit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste amical, la jeune femme tourna la tête mais ne le regarda pas.

«-Ca va aller? Lui demanda-t-il

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.» répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui avec un léger sourire.

Il ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlés, mais il voyait que sa coéquipière avait l'air un peu bouleversée. Ce qu'il avait comprit c'est que la jeune femme et le chirurgien venait de rompre, ce qui lui faisait plutôt plaisir. La voix était libre, il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir prendre la force de dévoiler ses sentiments à sa coéquipière et amie, il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça.

«-Puisque nous n'avons rendez-vous avec Grahams que ce soir et que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment enquêter pendant la journée, que pouvons-nous faire? Demanda Castle, coupant le silence qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, répondit Beckett.

-Oh, je sais, annonça-t-il après avoir réfléchi, nous pourrions aller à la fête forraine de Coney Island, ce n'est qu'à une demi-heure d'ici et je sais que c'est vraiment génial!

-A la fête forraine? Questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

-Oui! Ca pourrait être amusant, en plus il fait beau.

-Heu, je sais pas Castle, ça ne fait pas très ''mission sous-couvertures'', répliqua-t-elle peu convaincue par cette idée.

-Oh, aller Beckett dites oui! S'il vous plaît! Suplia-t-il en prenant l'air d'un enfant qui demande un jouet à sa maman.

-Il est vrai que ça pourrait être amusant, puis... nous n'avons rien à faire et il fait beau, donc pourquoi pas, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

-Oh super! Je vais pouvoir vous faire monter sur les montagnes russes!» Se réjouit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il vit qu'elle avait revêtit son joli sourire, cela lui faisait grand plaisir. Il aimait tant son magnifique sourire.

Il sortirent de l'hôtel et demandèrent au voiturier de leur apporter leur voiture de location. Ils attendirent qu'elle arrive puis montèrent dedans et partirent pour Coney Island.

– – – – – –

Pendant le trajet, Castle raconta les journées qu'il avait put passer à Coney Island avec Alexis lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Les anecdotes faisaient souvent rire la jeune femme assise sur le siège passager. Il lui promit aussi une journée de folie qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en mission sous-couvertures. Il comptait lui faire tourner la tête dans les attractions à sensations fortes. En pensant cela, il se dit qu'il préfèrerait lui faire tourner la tête, mais cette fois-ci dans d'autres circonstances. A cette pensée un sourire étira ses lèvres. Kate riait, souriait. Elle pensait qu'elle avait eut raison d'accepter la proposition de Rick, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue de sa journée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Castle gara la voiture sur le parking plein du parc d'attraction. Ils payèrent deux entrées pour une journée.

Quand Beckett entra dans le parc, un flot de souvenirs revinrent à la surface. La seule fois où elle était allée dans cet endroit était lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. C'était avec ses parents. Cette journée là faisait partie des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Et, en ce jour, elle allait avoir l'occasion de revivre cette magnifique journée. Rien que pour cela elle remerciait Castle d'avoir eut cette idée. Elle se promit de lui dire plus tard, lorsqu'ils ne seraient qu'à deux dans leur suite.

Il vit dans le regard de la jeune femme de la joie. Il sourit, attendrit par ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Les yeux couleur émeraude de le jeune femme pétillaient. Il lui semblait, en cet instant, qu'elle redevenait enfant. Castle la tira de ses pensées:

«-Alors Beckett, par quoi on commence? demanda-t-il amusé par le regard enfantin de Kate.

-Je propose que l'on aille d'abord dans les tasses! J'aime tellement cette attraction! Dit-elle avec envie.

-Très bonne idée! Ca va nous mettre dans le bain pour la suite, répondit-il avec malice. Alors, allons-y!»

Les deux amis courrurent jusqu'au manège oubliant leur enquête et leur mission pour juste profiter de leur journée. Kate redevenait la petite fille joyeuse et pleine de vie qu'elle avait était, et Rick revivait les moments de complicité qu'il avait partageait avec sa petite fille devenue presque adulte maintenant.


	7. Chapter Six

Voilà la suite, merci pour tous vos commentaires! Ca m'empêche d'abandonner ma fic...

**Chapitre Six**

Il s'était écoulé trois heures depuis leur arrivée à Coney Island. Et depuis ces trois heures ils n'avaient fait qu'enchaîner les attractions les unes après les autres. Ils ne se souciaient pas du temps qui passait, mais ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et profiter de l'instant prèsent, profiter de ce moment de joie l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne se préocupaient pas de savoir si on les prenait pour un couple ou pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien faire? Ils s'en fichaient!

Il était treize heure et leurs ventres commencaient à protester. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller manger un hot dog dans l'un des snacks du parc. Castle et Beckett allèrent à celui qui se trouvait à côté de la grande roue et des montagnes russes. Ils y achetèrent deux hot dog et allèrent s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui se trouvait pas loin.

Ils mangeaient en silence, en observant les gens qui allaient et venaient d'attractions en attractions. Les enfants couraient partout, criaient, riaient. Les uns tenaient des barbes à papa ou des glaces dans leurs mains, les autres des ballons ou des peluches gagnés aux différents jeux. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement heureux. Kate se revoyait à travers les petites filles qui passaient devant elle.

Castle la tira de ses pensées:

«-A quoi pensez-vous? Demanda-t-il, ayant vu le regard dans le vague de la jeune femme.

-Oh.. euh... Je pense à tout et à rien. Je regarde les enfants qui ont l'air si heureux. Lorsqu'on les voit comment ne pas se dire que la vie est belle? Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Lorsqu'Alexis était petite, il n'y avait que dans ses yeux que je trouvais la vérité, que je trouvais que la vie était belle malgré toutes les blessures qu'elle pouvait nous causer. Les regards d'enfants sont purs et peuvent nous dirent beaucoup sur ce monde.»

Lorsqu'il avait dit cela, son regard s'était mit à pétiller et l'on pouvait y lire de l'émotion, beaucoup d'émotion.

Ils se regardèrent en se souriant et en silence pendant plus d'une minute. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tout était clair dans leur regard. La voix d'un clown qui passait les tira de leur rêverie mutuelle.

Beckett se redressa alors et lanca à Castle:

«-Alors Castle, quelle attraction allons-nous bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

-Hum... Je propose que nous allions sur la grande roue! Ca fera balade digestive!

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que nous évitions les montagnes russes pour l'instant.

-Oui, sinon je pense que les gens en bas se souviendront de cette journée, mais pas que positivement!» répondit-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Comme pendant la matinée, ils enchaînèrent les attractions. Ils firent la grande roue, le train fantômes et toutes les attractions à sensations fortes. Ils firent les montagnes russes, d'où ils ressortirent livides. Les deux partenaires riaient en voyant la tête de l'autre. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants. Avant de partir ils decidèrent de manger une barbe à papa. Castle en prit une bleue et Beckett une rose. Comme des enfants, ils les mangèrent en s'en mettant partout. Leurs doigts collaient, même leurs joues étaient barbouillées de sucre coloré. Beckett prit un bout de confiserie sur le batonnet de Castle. Celui-ci fit une moue boudeuse mais se vengea en en prenant, à son tour, sur le batonnet de la jeune femme. Ils rigolèrent à gorges déployées, sans aucune retenue. Ils se calmèrent et finirent leurs barbes à papa en se promenant dans le parc, revenant vers l'entrée et le parking où ils avaient laissé la voiture quelques heures plus tôt.

L'après-midi s'achevait déjà, il était 18h, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé tant ils s'étaient amusés. Les moments de bonheur sont ceux, paraît-il, qui passent le plus vite. Pour les deux amis, cette journée faisait partie de leurs moments de bonheur. Ces moments de bonheur que l'on vit malheureusement trop vite, mais que l'on garde sur le long terme en mémoire, dans le coeur.

Ils reprirent la route vers l'hôtel sans se presser, revivant dans leur tête chaque moments de cette magnifique journée.

– – – – – –

Quand ils furent rentrés à l'hôtel, ils allèrent directement dans leur chambre. Beckett s'effondra presque sur son lit tant elle était épuisée par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

«-Pfiou, soupira-t-elle, cette journée m'a épuisée!

-Vous êtes déjà fatiguée lieutenant? Dit l'écrivain d'un air étonné. Vous n'allez pas avoir le courage d'aller danser ce soir?

-Oui mais je vais vite me remettre! J'ai toujours le courage de danser, et puis j'ai pas le choix, il le faut pour ne pas faire sauter ma couverture!

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis, moi j'aime bien quand vous dansez, murmura-t-il pour ne pas qu'elle entende. Sinon, ce soir, nous pourrions aller dans un autre restaurant que celui d'hier soir.

-Hum, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Celui de l'hôtel est bon, mais j'aimerais aller dans un restaurant pas très loin d'ici. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'y aller mais je n'ai jamais personne avec qui y aller.

-Donc vous me le demandez à moi? Dit-elle amusée par sa gène apparente.

-Heu... oui je pense que c'est ça. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, sinon on ira...

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, le coupa-t-elle dans un sourire, et j'accepte. Il y aura peut-être moins de bruit qu'ici.

-Merci. Vous allez voir, j'ai de bons goûts en matière de restaurants!

-Oh mais j'en doute pas une seconde Castle!» rigola-t-elle.

Castle réserva le restaurant pendant que Beckett cherchait sa tenue pour la soirée.

Il l'avait presque invitée à dîner. Non, il l'avait invitée à dîner! La manière dont il lui avait proposé de sortir dîner ressemblait à une invitation de rendez-vous galant. Il l'avait donc bien invitée à dîner. Elle était contente, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle attendait qu'il l'invite enfin. Ca la rendait aussi nerveuse, de quoi allaient-il bien pouvoir discuter tout au long du repas? Parler de l'enquête deviendrait ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Mais, elle était sûre qu'ils allaient trouver un sujet une fois en situation, Castle avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé sa tenue, elle alla dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau, se débarassa de ses vêtements, puis se glissa sous la douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps eut pour effet d'effacer la fatigue qui l'avait envahit quelques heures auparavant. Elle se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle remercie Castle de l'avoir enmenée à Coney Island. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée comme celle-là et c'était grâce à lui si elle avait pu revivre ces moments de bonheur. En repensant aux montagnes russes elle pouffa de rire. Castle avait eut l'air traumatisé comme un enfant après cette attraction. Elle ressentit le trouble qui l'avait envahit sur la grande roue, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, revenir l'habiter. Elle ne savait comment l'interprêter.

Elle se rinça les cheveux, finit de se laver puis sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponche. Elle se sécha et s'habilla. Elle avait choisi une jolie robe noire, avec un petit décolleté moins plongeant que la soirée passée, qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Cette robe sublimait son élégance naturelle et la mettait en valeur. La jeune femme se sécha les cheveux au sechoir et les laissa tomber sur ses épaules. Elle se maquilla aussi légèrement, appliquant juste un peu de mascara sur ses cils, un fard à paupière qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et mit un peu de gloss. Elle remit bien sûr sa chaîne avec le pendentif de sa mère ainsi que la montre de son père, et de petites boucles d'oreilles en or. Elle mit une paire de talons noirs. Beckett était enfin prête.

Castle, pendant ce temps avait joué avec son portable, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il vit Kate sortir de la salle de bain, il fut encore plus subjugué que la veille. Il la trouvait magnifique, sublime, l'écrivain ne trouvait pas de mots assez fort pour qualifier sa coéquipière.

«-Vous êtes... magnifique, comme toujours, dit-il, génait par ce qu'il lui disait.

-Merci.» répondit-elle en baissant la yeux, sentant de la chaleur gagner ses joues.

Castle lui dit qu'Esposito avait appelé car il voulait parlé à la jeune femme, il disait avoir fait des recherches sur les sbires de Grahams et qu'il avait trouvé des choses qui pourraient les aider dans leur enquête. Elle lui répondit qu'elle allait le rappeler tout de suite puis, l'écrivain alla se préparer à son tour.

Beckett s'assit sur le canapé et saisi son téléphone qui était posé sur la table basse. Elle appuya longuement sur la touche 5 pour appeler Esposito. La voix du latino lui parvenu de suite:

«-Yô!

-Salut Espo, Castle m'a dit que tu avais des choses à me dire concernant les sbires de Grahams.

-Oui, j'ai fais des recherches sur eux et j'ai découvert des choses intéressantes.»

Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue.

«-Sur les quatre il y en a qu'un qui pourrait t'intéresser. Les autres ont juste dans leur casier des vols à main armée et autres délits de ce type. Le quatrième, Jeffrey Prings, a déjà été condamné pour agression avec violence agravé et serait aussi impliqué dans une affaire de meurtre comme complice, expliqua-t-il.

-Peux-tu m'envoyer sa photo sur mon portable pour que je voie si il était là hier soir.

-Je viens de te l'envoyer.

-Merci. Oui je l'ai sous les yeux. Je confirme il était là hier soir. Il n'a rien dit pendant tout le temps que nous étions avec Grahams. Je dois avouer que sa tête ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Hum à moi aussi. Tu crois qu'il pourrait être un des suspects?

-Je ne sais pas trop mais je préfère me méfier.

-Oui tu as raison. Bon je te laisse et je vais continuer mes recherches.

-D'accord, tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau, le pria-t-elle.

-Oui. Bonne soirée à toi et Castle, la salua-t-il.

-Merci à vous aussi.»

Sur ces derniers mots elle raccrocha.

Au même moment, Castle ressortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc. Il s'était bien coiffé et était d'une élégance que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

«-Eh bien Castle, je dois avouer que je vous trouve très élégant.

-Merci lieutenant.»

Elégant? Elle ne le trouvait pas élégant mais bien plus. Elle le trouvait beau et séduisant.

Elle quitta l'écrivain des yeux et détourna la tête.

«-A quelle heure devons nous être au restaurant? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Nous devons y être pour vingt heures, et il est 19h30, si nous partons maintenant nous serons pile à l'heure, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

-Très bien alors allons-y!»

Elle prit son petit sac à main dans lequel elle mit sont portable, son arme et son gloss. Ils se rendirent au restaurant.

– – – – – – –

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant dans lequel Castle avait voulu aller, The Phoenix, Castle donna ses clés au voiturier puis ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

En entrant dans le restaurant, Beckett constata que Castle n'avait pas exagéré en disant que c'était un endroit chic. La décoration était de style baroque avec beaucoup de rouge et de couleur or. Beckett aimait beaucoup ce style et ses couleurs. Il faisait chaud et on s'y sentait bien.

Le serveur les mena à leur table qui se trouvait dans un coin du restaurant où il y avait peu de monde.

Ils s'installèrent et choisirent sur la carte ce qu'ils allaient dîner. Castle demanda une bouteille de bon vin français pour l'apéritif. Ils choisirent tout les deux une entrée et un plat qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui leur donnait envie.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres. Beckett trouvait le restaurant très agréable et la nourriture très bonne. Castle, lui, contemplait surtout la femme assise en face de lui.

Ils finirent de dîner et se rendirent au bar de Clifford Grahams.

– – – – – – – –

Comme la veille, le vigile surveillait l'entrée et l'autre homme notait les noms sur son répertoire.

Quand Caslte et Beckett arrivèrent à la hauteur du vigile celui-ci dit à son collègue de les laisser entrer car ils avaient rendez-vous avec le ''patron''. Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard, étonnés qu'il soit au courant de leur rendez-vous.

Le barman les mena au bureau et redescendit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Grahams les accueillit avec un sourire.

«-Bonsoir Mme Haswood, monsieur, il sera la main de Castle.

-Comme prévu nous sommes là, dit l'écrivain.

-Oui je vois ça, j'aime la ponctualité. Alors nous allons pouvoir fixer un prix et un lieu d'échange. Vous devez vous doutez que je fais pas ça dans mon bar.

-Oui, ce ne serait pas prudent en effet, répondit Beckett.

-Alors, quelle quantité souhaitez vous?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, cinquante grammes me semblent suffisants, qu'en dis-tu Mark?

-Oui ça me paraît suffisant aussi.

-Eh bien, pour cinquante grammes c'est environ cinq cents dollars.

-Oui, c'est un bon prix.

-Tout à fait, approuva Castle.

-Alors, l'échange se fera...»

Il prit un papier un stylo et nota le lieu, le jour et l'heure auquels se ferait l'échange.

Pendant ce temps, Beckett observait du coin de l'oeil Jeffrey Grins qui se trouvait assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Grahams. Il avait le visage fermé et fixait son patron. La jeune femme lui trouvait une drôle d'attitude, elle se dit qu'elle allait demander à Esposito de le suivre et de le surveiller. Il n'était pas du tout impossible qu'il soit impliqué dans le meurtre Bradford.

«-Voilà. Bon, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Pour l'échange, j'enverrai un de mes collaborateurs.

-Très bien!» dit Beckett avec un sourire

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la porte du bureau et se serrèrent la main.

«-Vous pourrez saluer ce cher Robert de ma part? Demanda-til.

-Oui bien sûr.» répondit Beckett avant de disparaître dans les escaliers avec Castle.

Ils ressortirent rapidement du bar, demandèrent au voiturier de leur amener la voiture et rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

– – – – – –

Une fois dans leur chambre, ils firent le point.

«-Vous avez remarqué que Grahams n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant du meurtre de Bradford? Demanda Castle.

-Oui, je pense qu'il n'ait pas au courant, sinon il n'aurait rien dit. En revanche, notre cher Jeffrey, lui, nous a regardé d'une drôle de manière lorsque son patron nous a demandé de saluer monsieur Bradford. S'il n'avait pas était au courant, il n'aurait pas relevé. Alors, soit il est juste au courant, soit il est impliqué.

-J'avoue que je trouve son attitude assez étrange, confirma l'écrivain.

-Je vais demander à Esposito et Ryan de le suivre, et si possible de l'interroger. Je pense qu'il faut le mettre dans la liste des suspects, elle regarda l'heure, il est tard pour les appeler ce soir, je le ferai demain à la première heure.

-Très bonne idée.»

Castle étouffa un baillement. La journée avait été longue mais agréable, et aussi assez fatiguante. Toutes ses attractions l'avaient épuisé, maintenant il ne rêvait que de dormir. Il se déshabilla rapidement et enfila juste un caleçon et un tee-shirt pendant que Beckett se mettait en pyjama.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Castle était déjà allongé sur le canapé, prêt à s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme faillit renoncer à lui parler voyant qu'il était fatigué, mais elle se dit que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle risquerait de ne jamais le faire.

«-Castle?

-Hu hu...

-Castle? Rappela-t-elle.

-Hum oui? Finit-il par répondre.

-Je... je peux vous parler?

-Bien sûr, que ce passe-t-il?

-Eh bien, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir enmenée à Coney Island aujourd'hui. La seule fois où j'y suis allée c'était lorsque j'avais dix ans et c'était avec mes parents. Je pense que c'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.»

Quand elle dit cela, Castle vit une flamme s'allumer dans son regard, il pouvait y lire beaucoup d'émotion. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il se tut, attendant qu'elle continue.

«-Et, grâce à vous, aujourd'hui j'ai pu revivre ce jour et redevenir la petite fille que j'étais ce jour-là. Je ne sais trop comment vous remercier.

-Je suis content de vous avoir permis de revivre cela. Ne me remerciez pas. Vous savez, lorsque vous vous confiez à moi comme maintenant, je prend ça comme une récompense, ça me suffit.»

Il dit cela avec sincérité, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de joies. Il était heureux de la rendre heureuse.

La jeune femme, avait les larmes aux yeux et son sourire s'était agrandit.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne savait comment réagir face au geste de sa partenaire et amie. Mais il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille fine, tout naturellement. Il posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme. L'odeur de cerise lui chatouillait les narines. Il souriait. Kate se sentait si bien dans les bras de son écrivain, elle se sentait en sécurité et à sa place. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour vivre ce moment avec plus d'intensité encore.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne voulait rompre le contact. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kate prit les mains de Rick dans les siennes et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

«-Merci Castle, merci d'être vous et d'être là pour moi.

-_Always._»

_Always, _ce mot était devenu le leur. Ce mot, qui pour la plupart des gens ne signifiait pas grand chose, signifiait énormèment pour les deux amis. C'était comme le nom de leur amitié, tout comme le café était leur symbole. C'était aussi,le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé de se dire à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Après ce moment d'émotion, ils se dirent bonne nuit et se couchèrent, des images de leur journée à la fête foraine pleins la tête.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Elle me font vraiment très plaisir! Et maintenant voici le chapitre 7. Je pense que le chapitre 8 arrivera ce week-end.****Bonne lecture :)****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Thank you for all your reviews! They realy make me happy!**  
><strong>And now, here is the chapter 7. I think the chapter 8 will arrive this weekend.<strong>**Good reading! :)**

**Chapitre Sept**

Ryan et Esposito étaient arrivé tôt au commissariat. Ils étaient tous les deux préssés de classer cette affaire et surtout de revoir leurs collègues. Mais, pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas de réelles pistes, ni même de suspects. Juste un des sbyres de Grahams. Esposito ne croyait pas vraiment que ça pouvait être Jeffrey Prings le coupable, ça parraissait trop facile. Mais son attitude étrange le faisait quand même apparaître sur la liste des suspects, peut-être savait-il quelque chose ou connaissait-il le coupable.

Le latino appela son collège:

«-Ryan, je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on interroge ce Jeffrey.

-Oui, c'est une idée. Et, curieusement je sens que Beckett va nous le demander.

-Oui, elle va nous le demander. Mais si on le fait sans qu'elle nous le demande elle vera qu'elle n'a plus besoin de nous dire ce que nous devons faire.

-Je vais appeler Prings pour le convoquer, informa Ryan.»

Esposito acquiessa d'un mouvement de tête.

Ils retournèrent tout les deux à leurs bureaux, quand soudain Esposito lanca:

«-He Ryan!

-Ouaip?

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi tout les deux dans cette chambre d'hôtel, et toute la journée? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum... c'est une très bonne question. Que je te déconseille de poser à Beckett, répliqua l'irlandais»

Esposito fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils puis haussa les épaules avec tout de même une petite idée derrière la tête.

Ryan parvint difficilement à joindre Jeffrey Prings au téléphone, celui-ci étant apparemment ''très occupé''. Il le convoqua pour onze heure, le jeune homme chercha à savoir pourquoi la police voulait le voir, ce à quoi Ryan avait répondu qu'il le saurait lorsqu'il serait dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Pendant ce temps là au Ritz Carlton, Castle et Beckett venait de se réveiller et se préparaient. Pendant que Castle occupait la salle de bain Beckett avait appelé Esposito pour lui demander de convoquer Jeffrey Prings, mais le latino lui avait répondu que c'était fait et qu'il venait pour onze heures. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle était contente qu'ils y aient pensé et lui avait simplement demandé de l'appeler lorsque l'interrogatoire serait fait.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux prêts, ils se rendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Il faisait beau et chaud. Le soleil entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes et inondait la pièce de ses rayons dorés. La journée s'annoncait très belle.

Castle et Beckett allèrent s'installer à la même table que la vieille, près d'une fenêtre à l'ombre. La jeune femme recommença à balayer la salle des yeux, mais, cette fois-ci elle croisa le regard de Prings. Il la fusilla du regard en la regardant intensemment. La jeune femme ressentit comme un frisson traverser tout son corps. Si ses yeux avait été des fusils, elle était sûre qu'il aurait put la tuer. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse expliquer l'attitude du jeune homme. Peut-être avait-il découvert leur vraie identité? Mais comment serait-ce possible? Ils avaient tous fait pour être le plus discret possible.

Elle détourna le regard. Si elle continuait à le fixer, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Et, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Beckett but un café et mangea un croissant pendant que Castle, lui, mangeait encore une fois copieusement. Elle le regarda manger et prit son air désespéré, celui qu'elle faisait si bien. En sentant son regard sur lui, il leva la tête et lui dit tout naturellement:

«-Ben quoi?» quelque miettes volèrent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit:

«-Oh rien Castle, juste que vous êtes un véritable gamin!»

Il y avait dans sa voix plus d'amusement que d'agacement. Il haussa juste les épaules.

Le lieutenant sentait toujours le regard de Prings sur elle, pourquoi la fixait-il comme ça? Elle s'efforça de ne pas le regarder, mais elle tourna la tête et lui sourit tout simplement. Sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas, il garda son regard glacial et détourna enfin les yeux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de petit déjeuner, ils rejoignirent leur chambre. Beckett se demandait si Castle avait remarqué que Prings les fixait, enfin la fixait, pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient au restaurant.

«-Castle, vous avez remarqué que Jeffrey Prings nous observé pendant tout le temps que nous étions au restaurant?

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Il vous fusillé du regard, et je n'aime pas trop ça.

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça.

-Auriez-vous peur lieutenant? Dit-il en levant un sourcil avec un petit air taquin.

-Non je n'ai pas peur! C'est juste qu'il ne m'inspire rien qui vaille et que je le sens un peu dangereux comme type!

-Ouai, je suis d'accord avec vous, aprouva-t-il. Et je vous taquinais, c'est tout.» Il lui dit cela en lui faisant un clins-d'oeil, elle lui sourit.

Il n'était que dix heures et demi, et Castle et Beckett n'avaient rien à faire. Beckett décida qu'ils resteraient dans leur suite jusqu'à ce qu'Esposito les appelle pour leur faire un compte rendu de l'interrogatoire de Jeffrey Prings. L'échange ne se faisait que ce soir, à vingt et une heures, dans le parking souterrain d'un vieil immeuble désaffecté de New-York. Beckett allait avoir besoin de Ryan et Esposito, elle n'avait pas confiance en Grahams malgré son air sympathique, si Prings avait découvert quelque chose de compromettant pour leur couverture, il en aurait forcément touché un mot à son supérieur. Donc, il ne fallait pas qu'ils prennent de risques.

Castle regardait tranquillement la télévision et Beckett lisait un livre, bien sûr pas un des romans de Castle. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à se fondre pleinement dans sa lecture, l'enquête la tracassait. En fait, il n'y avait pas que l'enquête qui la tracassait, des milliers de choses la tracassaient. Toutes ces choses se bousculaient dans son esprit formant un tourbillon sans queue ni tête. Elle pensait à sa récente rupture avec Josh, à sa relation avec Castle. D'ailleurs, leur relation commencait vraiment à changer, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni que penser. Peut-être que ça allait trop vite, ou peut-être qu'elle se posait trop de questions et qu'elle devrait plutôt se laisser aller, enfin, laisser les choses aller et se faire comme elles étaient destinées à se faire.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne sétait pas rendu compte que Castle l'observait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lire dans ses pensées, mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'écrivain voyait bien que la jeune femme était troublée par quelque chose, il aurait aimait savoir quoi, pour l'aider ou la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par se rendre compte que le regard de son coéquipier était posé sur elle, alors elle releva la tête, le regarda et lui dit:

«-Quoi Castle? Demanda-t-elle intriguée par son regard.

-Rien... Juste que je me disais que nous devrions nous tutoyer. Depuis que nous sommes ici nous nous tutoyons en publique, et j'aime plutôt ça, donc pourquoi on ne le ferait pas tout le temps à partir de maintenant.»

Elle le regardait, étonnée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

«-Hum... Oui pourquoi pas! C'est vrai que ce serait mieux!»

Ils se sourirent, simplement.

A ce moment là, Beckett eu comme la confirmation que quelque chose changeait dans leur relation. Ca pouvait paraître idiot aux yeux des autres, mais pour elle, pour eux, c'était beaucoup.

Au commissariat, Jeffrey Prings venait d'arriver et attendait les inspecteurs qui voulaient l'interroger.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se faire arrêter. Enfin, à sa connaissance. Il savait pertinemment que Robert Bradford était mort et que c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se retrouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Mais, il n'y était pour rien.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ryan et Esposito apparurent, dossiers en main.

«-Bonjour .

-Pourquoi je suis là? Demanda presque agressivement le suspect.

-C'est nous qui posons les questions, répondit sèchement Esposito, vous êtes là car vous êtes suspecté de meurtre!

-Et, de quel meurtre suis-je suspecté? Demanda Jeffrey Prings en prenant un air insolent.

-De celui de Robert Bradford.»

Ryan mit la photo du défunt sous les yeux de Prings. Celui-ci regarda la photo avec peu d'attention, il savait déjà à quoi il ressemblait.

«-Je ne l'ai pas tué, je ne l'ai même jamais vu, répliqua le jeune homme avec désinvolture.

-D'accord, mais vous saviez qu'il achetait de la drogue à Clifford Grahams.

-Non! Je ne le savais pas! Je vous dis, je ne connaissais pas cette homme!

-Vous savez, dit le latino en se rapprochant du suspect, il ne vous servira à rien de couvrir votre patron, ça ne fera qu'empirer votre cas.

-Je ne veux protéger personne! Je ne peux rien dire, puisque je ne sais rien.»

Les deux lieutenants restaient calmes, malgré le fait que le mensonge transpirait de la voix de Jeffrey Prings. Ils savaient que celui-ci mentait.

«-Ou étiez-vous dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche? Questionna l'irlandais

-J'ai accompagné Mr. Grahams dans un club de poker à Chinatown.

-Et bien sûr nous pouvons vérifié cela.

-Hum, vous pouvez toujours essayé de demander à mon patron, mais je doute qu'il vous réponde. Il faudrait déjà que vous trouviez le moyen de le contacter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous sommes flics.

-Depuis quand les flics sont doués? ricana le jeune homme.»

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux policiers sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoires.

Ils n'avaient finalement tiré que peu de choses de cet interrogatoire, mais au moins ils savaient que Clifford Grahams et ses employés savaient parfaitement que Bradford était mort et que le trafiquant se doutait peut-être que Castle et Beckett, n'étaient pas Norah et Mark Haswood.

Ils revinrent à leurs bureaux, et Esposito composa le numéro de Beckett pour lui faire un compte rendu de l'interrogatoire comme elle lui avait demandé.

Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna dans la suite de Castle et Beckett, broyant le calme de la pièce. Castle éteignit la télé qui était en sourdine. La jeune femme décrocha le téléphone.

«-Beckett!

-Yo c'est moi!»

Les Gars racontèrent l'interrogatoire à Castle et Beckett qui écoutaient attentivement sans les couper. A la fin du récit, Castle dit:

«-Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que notre couverture a sauté?

-Sans doute parce que ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, répliqua la jeune femme, il va falloir que nous soyons plus que prudents ce soir.

-Ryan et moi allons venir couvrir vos arrières ce soir, ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Oui, je voulais justement vous le demander. Mais, il vous faudra être discrets pour ne pas risquer de tout gâcher, ce serait encore plus dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Ryan, nous serons le plus discret possible.

-Je l'espère. Bon alors on vous dit à ce soir les gars?

-Oui à ce soir! Et Beckett?

-Oui?

-Faites attention à vous quand même.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas!»

Ils raccrochèrent.

Au commissariat comme à l'hôtel de Castle et Beckett, l'après-midi se passa bien et tranquillement. Les gars avaient cherché s'ils trouvaient des renseignements supplémentaires pouvant les aider, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà, maintenant tout aller se jouer lors de l'échange le soir même.

Il était prévu que Ryan et Esposito viendrait avec deux autres voitures qui seraient dispersées afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Comme ça, il pourrait coincer Clifford Grahams et ses sbires pour ensuite les interroger. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que Grahams était mêlé au meurtre de Bradford, mais beaucoup de choses semblaient l'accuser. L'équipe espérait vraiment qu'elle ne se trompait pas de piste.

Castle et Beckett étaient juste sortit manger à l'extérieur et avaient profité du beau temps en se promenant. Beckett n'avait pas été tranquille pendant toute leur promenade, elle sentait qu'ils étaient suivit et que quelqu'un les épiait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait ou qu'elle observait les autres promenaurs, elle ne voyait rien d'anormal. Elle avait l'habitude de faire confiance à son instinct, et là, elle s'avait que ce qu'elle sentait était vrai, peut-être que Grahams les faisait suivre.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Castle et Beckett rentrèrent alors à l'hôtel pour se préparer pour l'échange. La jeune femme n'avait jamais pris son arme avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient allés voir Grahams, mais ce soir ce serait différent.

Ils discutèrent et se mirent d'accord sur ce qu'ils feraient lors de l'échange. Il fallait que tout soit prévu.

Castle prit sa douche le premier et se vêtit simplemet d'un tee-shit blanc et d'une chemise qu'il ne ferma pas, d'un jean bleu clair, et mit des converses noires. Sa tenue était simple, mais cela n'empêcha Beckett de se rinçer l'oeil discrètement.

Elle alla à sont tour se doucher. Ce soir, elle mit une robe noire simple, avec juste un décolleté. La robe était fendue à mi-cuisse et mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle mit une paire de talon et des bijoux qu'elle avait acheté l'après-midi pendant leur promenade. Le collier était couleur émeraude et s'accordait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux, les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet étaient assortis. La jeune femme se maquilla légèremment.

Lorsque Beckett sortit de la salle de bain, Castle déglutit. Comme d'habitude il la trouvait magnifique.

La jeune femme ayant remarqué le regard de l'écrivain sur elle, lui dit:

«-Quoi? Je suis ridicule c'est ça?

-Non, tu n'es pas ridicule! Loin de là! Je te trouve très jolie, cette robe te vas très bien.»

Elle lui sourit, rassurée par ses paroles.

Beckett alla prendre son sac de voyage qu'elle posa que le lit et sortit son arme et son étui. Elle posa une jambe sur le lit, sa robe remonta alors, dévoilant ses cuisses musclées. Castle déglutit une seconde fois. Elle enfila l'étui autour de sa cuisse et mit son arme dedans, puis elle posa son pied à terre et remit sa robe en place. Castle n'avait rien perdu des mouvements de la jeune femme. Elle s'en était rendue compte, s'en était même amusé, elle lui lança:

«-Ca va Castle? Tu vas t'en remettre?

-Je... Euh... Je.., bégaya-t-il.»

Beckett éclata de rire. L'attitude de l'écrivain l'amusait beaucoup.

«-Bon, il est peut temps que nous allions dîner si nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour l'échange.

-Oui, allons y.»

La jeune femme prit son sac puis ils partirent au restaurant.

Ils mangèrent rapidement puis se rendirent en voiture à l'immeuble désaffectés. Beckett gara la voiture dans un endroit retiré pour attendre. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Les collaborateurs de Grahams ne devaient pas encore être là.

La jeune femme sortit son téléphone portable et appela Esposito pour lui demander s'ils étaient en place. Le latino répondit qu'ils étaient prêt ainsi que les deux autres voitures. Ils étaient positionnés pas loin du bâtiment.

A vingt heures et cinquante neuf minutes, Castle et Beckett sortirent de la voiture. Castle tenait la valise avec les faux billets qu'Esposito leur avait déposé dans la voiture. La valise ne servirait qu'à faire croire qu'ils avaient bien l'argent, pour ne pas éveiller de nouveaux soupçons.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking souterrain. Esposito et Ryan, eux se rapprochèrent un peu plus du bâtiment et se cachèrent pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

Il y avait une voiture noire à vitres teintées qui attendait. Deux hommes en sortirent lorsque Castle et Beckett arrivèrent.

La jeune femme et l'écrivain arrivèrent à la hauteur des deux hommes et ne dirent pas un mot. Jeffrey Prings n'était pas là. Castle et Beckett n'avaient jamais vu ces deux grands hommes en noirs, ils avaient un air effrayant.

«-Vous avez l'argent? Demanda le premier homme.

-Vous avez la coke? Demanda Castle.

-Nous voulons l'argent d'abord, répliqua le second homme.»

Castle regarda Beckett qui lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête. Il se baissa pour prendre la valise, mais il vit Beckett tomber à côté de lui, elle venait de se faire assomer. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelque chose de lourd et de dur s'abattre sur sa tête. Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.

Deux autres hommes sortirent de la voiture et vinrent aider les deux premiers à transporter les corps des deux jeunes gens et à les mettre dans la voiture. Une fois fait, ils remontèrent dans le véhicule et partirent à toute vitesse, mais sans bruit.

Esposito et Ryan se réveillèrent une demi heure après. Ils avaient tout les deux un mal de crâne horrible et avaient l'impression qu'un concert de death metal se jouait à l'intérieur.

«-Merde! S'exclama Esposito. Que s'est-il passé?

-J'en sais rien, mais j'ai un mal de crâne horrible!»

Le latino regarda un l'intérieur du parking et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, seule la valise était encore au sol. Il tourna la tête et constata que la voiture de location de leurs collègues était encore là.

«-Ryan?

-Quoi?

-Je crois qu'on a enlevé Castle et Beckett!

-Comment ça a pu arrivé?

-A en croire nos mals de tête, je dirai qu'on nous a assomé!

-Et merde! Maintenant on a perdu Castle et Beckett! Pesta Ryan.

-Pourquoi j'ai dis aux officiers qu'ils pouvaient y aller? On a tout foiré!

-Ca on peu le dire.

-Viens on rentre au commissariat, rester ici ne servira à rien.»

Ils remontèrent en voiture et repartirent au commissariat. Les Gars étaient en colère parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su protéger leurs coéquipiers et que maintenant ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient. La peur et la colère se mélangeaient dans leurs esprits.


	9. Chapter Eight 1ere partie

Allez, je vous met une petite suite histoire de vous contenter un peu. Je suis très occupée avec l'Histoire des Arts car j'ai mon épreuve demain matin. J'essaie quand même de terminer ce chapitre au plus vite.

Bonne lecture! Et merci pour vos commentaires que j'adore!

**Chapitre Eight**

Kate Beckett se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante dans le crâne. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle gimaça lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans ses membres. Des liens attachaient ses poignets entre eux derrière la chaise, ainsi que ses chevilles. Elle était assise sur une chaise de mauvais confort qui lui faisait mal aux fesses et au dos. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au mal qui envahissait son corps. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être passée à la moulinette.

Beckett essaya de trouver l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. La pièce était froide et humide. Des caissons s'entassient par-ci par-là. Ce n'était pas un endroit de grande taille. Il ne faisait pas très clair aussi, la lumière provenait d'une ampoule suspendue au plafond et des lampadaires à travers les petites fenêtres. Ils se trouvaient sans doute dans un petit entrepots ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Elle tourna la tête, un petit cri étouffé lui échappa, la douleur était aussi présente dans son cou. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle ait mal à ce point? Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Castle. Beckett le trouva à sa droite, il semblait être dans le même état qu'elle et était endormi.

La jeune femme appela Castle pour le réveiller. Elle dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprise pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et dit à la détéctive:

«-Beckett? Où sommes-nous?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Castle. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-elle»

Le trouble se répendait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Comment avaient-ils pu arriver jusqu'ici? Que s'était-il passé? Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient rendu au rendez-vous que leur avait donné Grahams. Elle revoyait les hommes envoyés par le trafiquant, mais après, le trou noir.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Clifford Grahams et Jeffrey Prings entrèrent. Jeffrey alluma la lumière alors que Clifford s'approchait de Castle et Beckett. Il regardait la jeune femme avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Elle avait vu cet homme deux fois, et à chaque fois il avait eu l'air sympathique. La jeune femme ne fut pas tellement surprise par ce changement d'attitude, elle se doutait bien qu'un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être aussi bon et gentil qu'il en donnait l'impression.

Castle n'aimait pas du tout le regard qu'il portait sur sa partenaire. Il savait depuis le début que derrière ses airs de papie gâteau, il se cachait un homme dangereux. L'écrivain fusilla le trafiquant du regard.

Grahams s'arréta devant elle, la fixant toujours de ses grands yeux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la jeune femme et son coéquipier. Elle soutenait son regard, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il ne l'impressionait pas.

«-Alors, vous avez bien dormi? Ricana-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Demanda Beckett.

-A toi de me le dire ma jolie.

-Ne l'appelez pas comme ça! Cria l'écrivain, dont l'instinct de protection reprenait vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à l'écrivain de mes deux? Je lui parle comme ça me plait! C'est moi l'homme puissant ici. Avant de parler, souviens toi que c'est moi qui ai les armes! Rétorqua le trafiquant d'une voix d'un calme malsain.»

Castle serra la mâchoire, il n'aimait pas que l'on manque de respect à sa partenaire et amie. L'écrivain voyait un peu d'inquiétude et de peur dans le regard de la détective. Elle avait beau donner l'impression d'être une femme forte et sans peur, il savait bien qu'il lui arrivait d'être apeurée, que dans ces moments-là elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger. Il sera toujours là pour la protéger, il ne laissera jamais personne lui faire de mal. Pourtant, il se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec les pieds et les poings liés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la sortir de là.

Beckett était silencieuse et regardait Grahams qui discutait avec Prings. Il décida de suivre le comportement de sa partenaire. C'était sans doute le meilleur à adopter. Ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer ou même risquer d'énerver les malfaiteurs.

Ils se demandaient tout les deux ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, ce qu'ils complottaient contre les deux otages. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.


	10. Chapter Eight 2ème partie

Après cette longue attente, voici enfin ma suite. Et merci pour vos commentaires.

Enjoy :)

**Chapitre Eight**

Kate Beckett se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante dans le crâne. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans ses membres. Elle était assise sur une chaise de mauvais confort qui lui faisait mal aux fesses et au dos. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au mal qui envahissait son corps. Des liens attachaient ses poignets entre eux derrière la chaise, ainsi que ses chevilles. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être passée à la moulinette.

Beckett essaya d'identifier l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver. La pièce était froide et humide. Des caissons s'entassaient par-ci par-là. Ce n'était pas un endroit de grande taille. Il faisait assez sombre: la lumière provenait d'une ampoule suspendue au plafond et des lampadaires à travers les petites fenêtres. Ils se trouvaient sans doute dans un petit entrepôt, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Elle tourna la tête, un petit cri étouffé lui échappa, la douleur était aussi présente dans son cou. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle ait mal à ce point? Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Castle. Beckett le trouva à sa droite, il semblait être dans le même état qu'elle et était endormi.

La jeune femme appela Castle pour le réveiller. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il reprenne conscience. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Il regarda autour de lui, et dit à la détective:

«-Beckett? Où sommes-nous?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Castle. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-elle»

Le trouble se rependait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Comment avaient-ils pu arriver jusqu'ici? Que s'était-il passé? Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient rendus au rendez-vous que leur avait donné Grahams. Elle revoyait les hommes envoyés par le trafiquant, mais après, le trou noir.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Clifford Grahams et Jeffrey Prings entrèrent. Jeffrey alluma la lumière alors que Clifford s'approchait de Castle et Beckett. Il regardait la jeune femme avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Elle avait vu cet homme deux fois, et à chaque fois il avait eu l'air sympathique. La jeune femme ne fut pas tellement surprise par ce changement d'attitude, elle se doutait bien qu'un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être aussi bon et gentil qu'il en donnait l'impression.

Castle n'aimait pas du tout le regard qu'il portait sur sa partenaire. Il savait depuis le début que derrière ses airs d'homme gentil et irréprochable, il se cachait un homme dangereux. L'écrivain fusilla le trafiquant du regard.

Grahams s'arrêta devant elle, la fixant toujours de ses grands yeux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la jeune femme et son coéquipier. Elle soutenait son regard, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

«-Alors, vous avez bien dormi? Ricana-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Demanda Beckett.

-A toi de me le dire ma jolie.

-Ne l'appelez pas comme ça! Cria l'écrivain, dont l'instinct de protection reprenait vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à l'écrivain de mes deux? Je lui parle comme ça me plait! C'est moi l'homme puissant ici. Avant de parler, souviens-toi que c'est moi qui ai les armes! Rétorqua le trafiquant d'une voix d'un calme malsain.»

Castle serra la mâchoire, il n'aimait pas que l'on manque de respect à sa partenaire et amie. L'écrivain voyait un peu d'inquiétude et de peur dans le regard de la détective. Elle avait beau donner l'impression d'être une femme forte et sans peur, il savait bien qu'il lui arrivait d'être apeurée, que dans ces moments-là elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger. Il sera toujours là pour la protéger, il ne laissera jamais personne lui faire de mal. Pourtant, il se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec les pieds et les poings liés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la sortir de là.

Beckett était silencieuse et regardait Grahams qui discutait avec Prings. Il décida de suivre le comportement de sa partenaire. C'était sans doute le meilleur à adopter. Ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer ou même risquer d'énerver les malfaiteurs.

Ils se demandaient tous les deux ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, ce qu'ils complotaient contre les deux otages. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

Le trafiquant revint vers eux. Il prit une chaise, et s'installa devant les deux otages. Il sortit un cigare de la boite qui se trouvait dans sa poche, ainsi qu'un briquet et l'alluma. Le silence resta pendant une ou deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que Grahams prenne la parole, avec calme.

«-Vous pensiez pouvoir nous tromper combien de temps encore? Nora et Mark Haswood, il marqua un arrêt, assez bien trouvé. Mais, malheureusement nous avons découvert que vous êtes des flics en mission. Il ne faut pas défier mes gars!

-Et maintenant, que vous le savez, et que vous nous tenez, qu'allez-vous nous faire? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oh, je vais vous demander de me dire tous ce que la police sait sur la mort de Robert Bradford. Je veux savoir si vous nous soupçonnez, moi et mes gars. Ensuite, je disparaîtrai, après m'être assuré que vous ne pourrez pas me nuire.»

Castle et Beckett avait vu juste, ils avaient découvert leur identité. Comment cela se faisait-il? Ils avaient tout fait pour être le plus discret possible. Sauf le jour où Josh avait déboulé à l'hôtel... Merde Josh, pensa Kate. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là, elle n'aurait pas dû parler à Josh. Qu'est-ce que Grahams voulait dire par s'assurer qu'ils ne pourraient plus lui nuire?

«-Bon, vous allez me dire tous ce que vous avez, ou je dois y aller un peu plus fort? Demanda le trafiquant, un peu menaçant.

-Nous n'avons pas de piste pour l'instant; répondit Castle, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à ce que Grahams venait de dire.

-Attendez, vous essayez de me faire croire que vous ne me soupçonnez pas d'avoir tué Robert Bradford? Pourtant, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venu me voir, pour me faire croire que vous vouliez seulement un peu de drogue pour vous amuser et ensuite m'arrêter. Personne n'y ait jamais parvenu, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver. Donc, vous allez essayer d'être un peu plus coopératif, ou je serais obligé de vous faire mal, répliqua-t-il.»

Le ton et l'attitude de Clifford Grahams commençait à se faire de plus en plus inquiétante pour les deux otages. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait aucune vraie piste, à part celle du crime organisé ou de l'histoire de drogue.

«-Nous pensons que c'est un crime organisé, ou encore une histoire de drogue, répondit Beckett.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, c'est bien un crime organisé. Vous n'êtes pas si nulle que ça en fin de compte. Cependant, je suppose que vous avez écarté Kaitlin Bradford de la liste des suspects? C'est bête, parce que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir se débarrasser de Robert Bradford, c'est sa femme.

-Oui, elle ne nous semblait pas impliquée. Mais, pourquoi aurait-elle demandé que l'on tue son mari?

-Tous simplement parce qu'il était riche, et qu'il l'étouffait un peu. Un jour elle est venue me voir, elle m'a dit qu'il lui laissé peu de libertés et qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui, sauf que si elle divorçait, elle n'hériterait pas de sa fortune, alors mettre un contrat sur sa tête était la meilleure chose à faire, expliqua-t-il. Voilà, maintenant je sais que la police sait peu de chose. Par contre, moi je vous en ai dit un petit peu de trop. Je me mets en danger. J'ai l'habitude de me débarrasser de toute personne pouvant me compromettre. Je me vois alors dans l'obligation de me débarrasser de vous.»

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna et dit aux deux otages:

«-Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas mettre vos nez de flics dans mes affaires.»

Puis il sortit, les laissant dans cette pièce sombre et froide.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent. Comment comptait-il se débarrasser d'eux? Il devenait urgent que Ryan et Esposito les retrouve.

«-Je veux que vous les retrouviez! Cria le capitaine Montgomery sur Les Gars. Je me fiche de savoir par quel moyen! Cet homme est dangereux! Il les tuera parce qu'il sait que nous savons qu'il est impliqué dans le meurtre de Robert Bradford.

-Oui, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons les retrouver; répondit Esposito, en essayant de se convaincre qu'ils les retrouveraient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

Montgomery reparti dans son bureau, son regard montrant l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Les Gars soupirèrent. Ils avaient dit au capitaine qu'ils retrouveraient leurs collègues, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils allaient faire ça.

Ils se remirent à leurs bureaux. Ryan et Esposito réfléchissaient, cherchant comment pouvoir retrouver leurs collègues. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Esposito dit à Ryan:

«-Eh bro!

-Ouai?

-On n'avait pas pris des photos de la voiture pour la plaque d'immatriculation?

-Si... mais qu'est-ce qu'on est con!

-Sur ce coup-là assez oui.»

Ryan sortit son portable et envoya la photo en question sur l'ordinateur. En quelques secondes le fichier fut chargé et le cliché apparut à l'écran. La photo était nette et l'on pouvait voir distinctement chaque chiffre de l'immatriculation. Ryan le nota et ouvrit le logiciel répertoriant toutes les immatriculations afin d'identifier le propriétaire du véhicule. L'ordinateur passa en revue toutes les immatriculations et finit par s'arrêter sur celle qu'ils recherchaient.

«-Cette voiture appartient à Tyrone Vossler.

-Tyrone Vossler tu dis? Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part, dit Esposito à son partenaire.»

Il se saisit du dossier sur la bande de Clifford Grahams puis l'ouvrit. L'un des complices du trafiquant était un certain Tyrone Vossler. .

«-Tiens, voilà c'est un complice de Clifford Grahams.

-Bon, alors je vais demander à ce que l'on recherche cette voiture!

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, soupira Ryan un peu démoralisé.»

Castle et Beckett étaient toujours là dans cette pièce. Ils n'avaient rien dit depuis que Grahams était sorti. Le silence devenait pesant pour les deux coéquipiers.

Beckett sentait la culpabilité l'envahir. C'était de sa faute si Castle était là avec elle. Elle n'aurait pas du accepter de partir en mission sous-couverture sans avoir pris quelques précautions avant, et de s'être assurée qu'ils avaient des pistes solides. Si, ça tournait mal, elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il la regarda à son tour. Kate lui dit, d'un ton peu assuré:

«-Castle, si jamais cette mission tourne mal, saches que je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire.

-Eh Beckett, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis ton partenaire. C'est mon rôle d'être ici avec toi. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je te protégerai comme il faut qu'un partenaire le fasse.

-Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais tellement de t'avoir mis en danger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tu sais très bien que j'arrive à me mette en danger sans l'aide de personne, répondit-il avec un clin-d'œil.»

Elle sourit franchement à cette dernière réplique. C'est vrai qu'il était très doué pour se fourrer dans le pétrin tout seul.

«-Castle, merci d'être là, dit-elle dans un murmure

-Always, Beckett.»

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants. Les deux coéquipiers en oublièrent presque leur captivité et les malfaiteurs qui ne devaient pas être bien loin. Au moins, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, ils mourraient pas seuls.

Le silence se brisa par le bruit de grincement que fit la porte. Grahams et deux de ses sbires, dont Jeffrey Prings, entrèrent dans la pièce.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demi que Ryan et Esposito avaient demandé à ce que l'on recherche la voiture. Ils cherchaient toujours comment ils pouvaient rechercher leurs coéquipiers. Esposito allait appeler la personne responsable de l'opération lorsque son portable sonna:

«-Esposito, dit-il dans le combiné

-Esposito, c'est Dapolito. Nous avons retrouvé une voiture correspondant à celle que vous nous avez demandée de rechercher.

-Tu as une adresse? Dit le latino en se saisissant du calepin sur son bureau,

-Oui, répondit le flic au bout du fil.»

Esposito nota l'adresse que lui donna Dapolito puis raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Ryan et lui dit:

«-Bro'! Dapolito et son équipe ont retrouvé la voiture, il vient de me donner l'adresse. Ils nous attendent pour nous rendre là-bas.

-Un petit entrepôt désaffecté. Pas très original, dit-il.

-Je vais prévenir le capitaine.»

Esposito se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il lui expliqua qu'on avait retrouvé la voiture et que l'on allait se rendre à l'endroit où elle était.

«-Je viens avec vous, s'exclama Montgomery.»

Tout les trois prirent leurs affaires et descendirent au sous sol. Ils montèrent en voiture et rejoignirent Dapolito et son équipe qui attendaient devant le commissariat.

Grahams s'avança vers les deux otages, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

«-Comment allez-vous vous débarrasser de nous? Demanda la jeune femme, presque apeurée.

-Je vais mettre le feu à cet entrepôt et m'en aller loin, répondit-il.

-Vous savez, vous finirez bien un jour par vous faire attraper, risqua de dire Beckett.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit-il, sûr de lui. Au moins, vous allez mourir l'un avec l'autre. Vous allez si bien ensemble.

-Nous... nous ne sommes pas ensemble, répondit Castle après avoir regardé Beckett.

-Oh, j'en avais l'impression pourtant.»

Grahams se retourna et fit un signe à ses complices. Les hommes empoignèrent des bidons d'essence. Ils sortirent de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils déversèrent les bidons autour de l'entrepôt. Une fois fait, ils les déposèrent négligemment à quelque mètres de là. Prings sortit un briquet de sa poche, se baissa et mit le feu.

Grahams était entré dans une voiture noir au vitres teintées conduite par son chauffeur, ses complices prirent une autre voiture identique. Ils s'en allèrent alors que le petit entrepôt commençait à s'enflammer.

Les policiers se faufilaient entre les voitures à coup de sirènes et de gyrophares. Dans la voiture occupait par les gars et le capitaine Montgomery, la tension était palpable. Ils avaient tout les trois envie de hurler sur les conducteurs qui ne les laissaient pas passer. Bien entendu, au regard de l'encombrement de la rue, on se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la faute des pauvres automobilistes.

«-Ils ne pourraient pas rouler plus! S'exclama Esposito qui se trouvait sur les siège passager à côté du capitaine qui essayait de garder son calme.

-Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver Bro', dit Ryan en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier dans un geste amicale.»

Le latino soupira.

Dans la petite pièce où étaient encore Castle et Beckett, la fumée commençait à filtrer par le bas de la porte. L'air s'encombrait petit à petit de la fumée. Beckett sentait qu'elle peinait à respirer. Castle le remarqua et tenta de la rassurer:

«-Eh Beckett, respire comme tu peux ok? Essaies de rester calme.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de là avant que l'on finisse en jambon roti, Castle.

-Beckett, je suis sûr que Ryan et Esposito ne vont pas tarder à arriver, alors...

-Et s'ils ne savent pas où nous sommes?»

L'écrivain se tut, la jeune femme venait de marquer un point. En effet, il ne savait absolument pas si les gars avaient réussi à les retrouver et s'ils étaient en route pour venir les sauver. Mais il l'espérait fortement. Il ne voulait pas mourir là et maintenant, mais en compagnie de Beckett.

La jeune femme essaya de détacher les liens qui retenaient ses mains, Castle fit de même. Si personne ne venait les sauver, ils devraient se sauver eux-même.

Le feu encerclait maintenant entièrement l'entrepôt. Ce que les deux jeunes gens ignoraient, c'est qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir de leur lieu de captivité. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Les voitures de police arrivaient à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs collègues. Les sirènes hurlaient. Au loin, Ryan, Esposito et Montgomery, voyaient la fumée au dessus de l'entrepôt.

«-Au merde! S'écria Esposito. Ryan! Appelle les pompiers!»

Ryan appela les pompiers. La peur et la crainte qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à leurs amis se faisait plus présente au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Castle réussit à défaire les liens qui retenaient ses poignets. Il détacha alors ses chevilles et entreprit d'aider Beckett qui ne parvenait pas à défaire ses liens.

«-Attends, je vais t'aider. Dit-il en voyant la faiblesse de la jeune femme.»

Il la détacha complètement et l'aida à se lever. Ils se dirigea vers la porte, la jeune femme appuyait contre lui. Il mit un gros coup dans la porte, mais celle-ci tomba. L'écrivain se rendit alors compte que le feu les encerclait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'immiscer dans la pièce.

«-Oh merde...

-Castle... murmura Beckett alors que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse.

-Chut, économises ton énergie.»

Il recula de quelques mètres de l'entrée de la pièce. Il assis la jeune femme contre le mur et se mit à côté d'elle. Castle entoura de ses bras les épaules de la détective dont la tête venait de se poser sur son épaule.

L'écrivain sentait que la jeune femme dans ses bras perdait peu à peu connaissance. Il sentit sa respiration se faire plus difficile. Au loin, il crut entendre les sirènes d'un camion de pompier et celles des voitures de police. Il crut, rêver. Mais il sombra dans l'inconscience avant de se rendre compte que l'on venait les sauver.

Le capitaine arrêta la voiture devant l'entrepôt et ils sortirent tout les trois en dehors de la voiture. Les pompiers sautèrent de leurs camions et commencèrent à sortir la lance à incendie.

Les hommes vêtus de combinaisons anti-feu rouges et noires, entrèrent par la porte que leurs collègues venaient de dégager du feu.

Esposito voulut y aller lui aussi, mas il fut retenu par Ryan et Montgomery.

«-Bro', les pompiers sont à l'intérieur, ils vont nous les ramener.»

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Deux ambulances arrivèrent et sortirent des brancards en attendant que les pompiers reviennent avec les deux blessés.

L'attente parut une éternité pour les policiers qui se tenaient dehors, impuissants. Lorsqu'ils virent leurs amis sortir dans les bras des pompiers, il furent soulagés et coururent pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vivants.

Les ambulanciers chargèrent Castle et Beckett sur des brancards et leurs mirent des masques à oxygène.

«-Vite, défibrillateur cardiaque.»

Tout le monde s'activait pour essayer de ramener à la vie les deux coéquipiers.

«-On les emmène à l'hôpital il leur faut des soins de toute urgence, cria l'un des médecins.»

Quelqu'un s'approcha des policiers:

«-Vous êtes leurs coéquipiers ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Bien, nous les emmenons à l'hôpital. Ils sont dans le coma et on besoin de massages cardiaques et de soin le plus vite possible, expliqua le jeune médecin.

-Allez-y ! Et s'il vous plaît, faites votre possible pour nous les ramener, implora presque le capitaine. Nous vous suivons, annonça-t-il comme un ordre.»

Les ambulances partirent vers l'hôpital. La voiture banalisée des gars et de Montgomery suivait derrière.

* * *

><p>Je mérite une petite review?<p> 


	11. Chapter Nine 1ère partie

**Voici le début du chapitre 9 que je vous poste avant de partir à Palma pour 15 jours. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, j'en suis désolée. Mais je vais essayé de le terminer en Espagne, pour vous le poster quand je reviendrai.**

**Ce bout de chapitre est très casquette et je pense qu'il ferra plaisir à pas mal de monde.**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires et à dans deux semaines****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Neuf<strong>

Richard Castle était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et était relié à une machine. Ses jours n'étaient pas en danger et son organisme n'avait pas été trop endommagé par l'inhalation de fumée.

Cela faisait plusieurs que sa mère et sa fille attendaient qu'ils se réveille enfin. Esposito avait prévenu les deux femmes de ce qui c'était passé et elles s'étaient rendues à l'hôpital, paniquée de savoir Castle dans un mauvais état.

Castle ouvrit les yeux doucement. Sa vue était floue et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les machines auxquelles il était relié.

«-Papa ! S'écria Alexis qui venait de s'apercevoir que son père venait de se réveiller.»

Il tourna la tête vers sa fille, et souri légèrement. Mais que faisait-il dans un hôpital, il ne se souvenait que de très peu de choses. Beckett allait-elle bien ? Il n'en savait rien et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Alexis réveilla sa grand-mère qui s'était assoupie dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

«-Oh Richard ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur tu sais.»

Martha s'approcha du lit et pris la main de son fils dans la sienne.

La jeune fille sortit dans le couloir pour appeler un médecin.

Une fois que le médecin eut ausculté Castle, celui-ci demanda à sa mère de l'éclairer sur ce qui était arrivé, car il ne s'en souvenait toujours pas.

«-Je sais que nous avons été pris en otage par Clifford Grahams, qu'il nous a laissé dans l'entrepôt. Mais après ça, je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs.

-Avant de partir, Clifford Grahams a demandé à ses hommes d'arroser le bâtiment avec de l'essence pour mettre le feu.

-Oh oui... je me souviens. Beckett était à côté de moi, on a essayé de se... Beckett ? Où est-elle? Elle va bien ?»

Esposito entra dans la chambre au moment où Castle termina sa phrase.

«-Ah Castle tu es enfin réveillé !

-Beckett ? Tu as vu Beckett ?

-Elle vient de se réveiller elle aussi, elle est épuisée, dit le latino.

-Je peux aller la voir ? Demanda Castle, heureux de savoir que la jeune femme allait bien.

-Richa...

-Mère, la coupa Castle, je peux marcher !»

Castle sorti de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il suivit Esposito qui le mena jusqu'à la chambre de sa coéquipière.

Arrivé devant la chambre, Castle remercia Esposito et celui alla rejoindre Ryan, Lanie et le capitaine qui attendaient.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait dire à la jeune femme. Comment il allait pouvoir justifier le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui éviter de se retrouver là, dans un lit d'hôpital. L'écrivain savait que depuis qu'ils étaient partis en mission sous-couvertures, le relation avait changé. Un lien, un peu plus fort que celui qui les reliait, était venu s'ajouter. Ses sentiments pour elle se confirmaient de plus en plus. Il se rendait compte que se qu'il ressentait pour elle était plus qu'une simple amitié. D'ailleurs, il avait été content lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Josh. Maintenant, il avait la voie libre. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il laissa tomber ses réflexions, un jour il lui dirait. Lorsqu'il verra dans ses yeux émeraudes, que le temps était venu.

Castle toqua la porte. Il entendit une petite voix faible, qu'il reconnu malgré tout, lui dire :

«-Entrez.»

Il ouvrit la porte et avança dans la pièce. La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, l'air épuisé. Son visage s'éclaircit dans sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'écrivain s'approcher de son lit.

«-Hey.

-Hey.

-Uh... Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Je suis un peu fatiguée et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un entraînement intensif en écoutant Rammstein un peu trop fort.

-Oh, il esquiça un sourire en constatant que son humour ne l'avait pas quitté. Je suis désolé, lui avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Désolé ? Mais désolé de quoi ? Le questionna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait cela.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su vous protéger. Pour vous éviter de vous retrouver ici.

-Mais ce n'est pas votre faute Castle.

-Si, j'aurais dû...

-Castle ! L'interrompit-elle en lui prenant la main doucement.»

Il fut surpris par son geste. Le simple contact de sa main sur la sienne l'électrisa. Il plongea son regard azur dans celui couleur émeraude de la jeune femme.

«-Castle, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas de votre faute si ce cinglé a essayé de nous tuer. Et c'est encore moins par votre faute que je suis ici.

-J'aurais dû essayer de nous sortir de là avant que l'on perde connaissance, j'aurais dû vous protéger. C'est mon rôle, je suis votre partenaire.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Mais vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. Nous sommes tout les deux en vie, sain et sauf. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.»

Kate avait dit cela d'une voix douce, de manière à rassurer Rick, à le consoler. Sa main serait toujours celle de l'écrivain et ils se fixaient toujours dans les yeux.

Elle avait toujours aimé ces moments où ils se regardaient de cette manière, bien qu'elle se sentait gênée. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être mise à nue, comme si, par le seul fait de la regarder intensément, il pouvait lire en elle et déchiffrer chacun de ses sentiments, chacune de ses réactions. Kate sentait que ses sentiments à l'égard de Rick avaient changés. Ce qu'elle croyait être de l'amitié, se transformer petit à petit en quelque chose de plus fort. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec Josh, elle ne se sentait plus coupable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, ces sentiments nouveaux l'effrayaient encore un peu.

Le silence entre les deux amis était agréable, presque apaisant. D'habitude il était plutôt génant. Mais là, ils étaient bien, dans ce silence et avec ce long regard qui traduisait beaucoup de choses.

Rick avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée. Malgré cela, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Alors il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme et la posa sur sa joue. Elle ne recula pas et continua de le fixer. Du bout des doigts il caressa sa peau douce comme de la soie. Des frissons traversèrent le corps de la jeune femme. Jamais un homme n'avait eu cet effet là sur elle.

L'écrivain approcha son visage de Kate. Ils se fixaient toujours. Elle sentait le souffle de Rick dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux savourer ce moment. Il embrassa les lèvres de la jeune femme avec une douceur infinie, telle un simple effleurement. Contre toute attente, elle répondit à son baiser par un autre tout aussi doux. A la fin de celui-ci, elle rouvrit les yeux et colla son front à celui de l'homme qui la fixait d'un regard empli d'amour et de tendresse.

Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis pareilles sensations. A ce moment-là, ils eurent la confirmation qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre. Comme si les deux baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, les enchaînaient l'un à l'autre pour toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Je mérite quelques reviews?<em>


End file.
